<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Words We've Kept by JoshuaHyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200408">The Words We've Kept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo'>JoshuaHyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Words We've Kept [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Reflection, Regret, Slow Burn, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue</p><p>Several months have passed ever since Sana and Jihyo have seen each other, after their friendship has been broken. One day, Sana received a message from her:</p><p>“Sana, can we meet on the 17th? There’s something I want to talk about.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, TWICE Ensemble/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Words We've Kept [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be an on-going fic that I am also working on in Twitter. </p><p>What to expect:<br/>Reflective Read<br/>A lot of dialogue<br/>Multiple Ships<br/>Slow-burn Angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock rang at 11:30am. Sana, still in bed, reached out to her alarm to dismiss it. She didn’t want to get up, knowing that this will be the same as any other day she has. Trying to get back to sleep, she closed her eyes again. But after another five minutes, another alarm rang, this time all the way to the other end of the room. She had no choice but to go get out of bed to turn it off. She wrapped her blanket around her body as she wasn’t wearing anything. Upon turning off the alarm, she looked at the calendar in front of her.<br/>
SN: “..January 17th.. Oh..”<br/>
The Japanese girl remembered, her best friend wanted to see and talk to her again. Yet, she still hasn’t replied to her. It’s not as if she didn’t want to see her, but it’s been a long time since they had a decent conversation. Sana thought hard of her decision to really meet her or not.<br/>
While thinking about it, she decides to check on her phone of anything else new. Upon checking her inbox, she saw a message that read:<br/>
“Hey, Sana. You have a new client tonight at 7pm. Usual location. Might be a VIP. I already sent her the directions.”</p><p>SN: “..A girl, huh?”<br/>
Now that she had to make a choice, the decision became even more difficult for her.<br/>
SN: (..Maybe I’ll take the job instead.)<br/>
Sana started to make some instant noodles for her brunch. While waiting for the hot water, she decided to check out which clothes she’s going to wear this time. Now that she thought about it, her style really changed a lot ever since she started her line of work. After choosing the clothes she’s going to wear, she poured the hot water to her noodles, waited for it to cook, and eventually started to have her first meal.<br/>
This was something that Sana was used to. It’s not as if she can’t afford to go out and eat something better, but it was just convenient for her. In fact, depending on her client, she could earn tons of cash. She just doesn’t want to.<br/>
She took her time eating her meal as she took a look at another message on her phone she didn’t answer a week ago:<br/>
Jihyo<br/>
“Sana, can we meet on the 17th? There’s something I want to talk about.”</p><p>SN: (..It’s been a week. It’ll be awkward if I reply right now. She didn’t even try to call me about it.. I mean, do we really need to see each other again? I WAS her best friend.. If she really still treats me the same way, she could have done more..)<br/>
Sana continued to eat until she finished her meal. Now that she has some free time, she thought of what to do. She looked at her room, all messy with clothes and finished snacks all over the floor.<br/>
SN: (..Guess I’ll clean up.)<br/>
She usually cleans her room once a week, but had more initiative this time around as she was reminded of her best friend who would usually push her into cleaning her room more regularly. Half an hour has passed and the young Japanese woman was done. She took all of her used clothes in her washing machine and took a bath as well.<br/>
This was how Sana lived. Wake up, eat brunch, take a bath, probably do some cleaning and house chores, kill time by watching television or a movie, then leave for work at night. The routine continues again and again.</p><p>She killed her time just staying at her apartment and watching TV. In all honesty, Sana was not in the mood to meet a client. Despite this though, she kind of felt it was better than just meeting her best friend again. To distract herself, she took two cans of beer she kept in her refrigerator and began drinking late in the afternoon.<br/>
Finally, there’s only an hour left for Sana to meet her client. She wore her clothes, a black leather jacket and a skirt, her usual style nowadays, and went to the meet up spot.<br/>
She locked her apartment and went on her way to the meet up spot, a busy district in Seoul filled with a lot of people passing by. She sat at one corner of a small staircase waiting for her client to approach her.<br/>
A lot of people were passing by and it’s difficult to tell if the next girl passing by would be her client. Still, there were a few people, mostly men, who approached her and understood what type of work she’s doing. Despite getting asked how much is a night with her, she dissed all of them. Eventually, it was 7pm and her client moved towards her, locking both their eyes after a long time of not seeing each other.</p><p>SN: “..Heh, I didn’t expect to see you here, Jihyo.”<br/>
JH: “..I was actually surprised when I learned that this was what you do for a living.”<br/>
SN: “..So you’re my client?”<br/>
JH: “Yes.”<br/>
SN: “..So you probably think I’m a dirty slut now.”<br/>
JH: “..I can’t say it that way, Sana. I was observing you awhile ago and you ignored all those dirty looking men trying to pay for a night with you.”<br/>
SN: “..I might be choosy to some extent, but don’t make it sound different. A slut is still a slut.”<br/>
JH: “..Why did you choose this type of work?”<br/>
SN: “…”<br/>
JH: “Well, it’s a little crowded here. Let’s go to some other place.”<br/>
Sana stood up from here seat and followed the younger one to wherever she’s heading.</p><p>Eventually, they made their stop at a fancy looking hotel. Jihyo entered and went straight to the elevator as the Japanese woman followed. Sana immediately thought of what was going on.<br/>
SN: (..Is she.. going to really sleep with me? Why are we here?)<br/>
They reached the topmost floor and got out of the elevator. It looked like they were in a Sky deck restaurant of the 30-storey building.<br/>
JH: “Let’s have dinner here. I already made a reservation. Come on.”<br/>
Surprised with what her best friend said, Sana looked around and the place looked quite expensive. There weren’t a lot of people there, making it a good spot for them to have a private conversation.<br/>
SN: “..Jihyo-“<br/>
JH: “I know. I heard from your agent that when you go have dinner or something, I’m the one who should pay for everything. I would have done the same anyway if you answered my text message.”</p><p>SN: “..Sorry.”<br/>
JH: “It’s fine. Let’s sit here.”<br/>
The two sat down at the younger one’s reserved table with a view of the skyline. A waiter handed over a menu and they chose their meal from the wide selection of Western cuisine. Jihyo then continued their conversation.<br/>
JH: “..Listen, Sana. I’m sorry if I really pushed meeting you today. I know there’s a reason why you didn’t reply to me and things didn’t go well with us last time.”<br/>
SN: “..It’s fine. I’m sorry if I didn’t reply. But.. why did you want to meet me?”<br/>
JH: “For several reasons. Of course it’s been a long time since we met each other. You’re still my best friend.”<br/>
SN: “..A best friend would never have said those words back then, Jihyo.”<br/>
JH: “..I’m sorry if I hurt you. But don’t overthink about it, Sana. What’s important is how we can move forward from the past to the future.”</p><p>SN: “..Well, thank you for still thinking that I’m your best friend.”<br/>
JH: “..Do you think differently of me now?”<br/>
SN: “Not really. You’ve always been my best friend.”<br/>
Their appetizers arrived and they both began to eat.<br/>
JH: “..So what have you been up to recently?”<br/>
SN: “Nothing much. My life hasn’t been that interesting you know.”<br/>
JH: “..Sana, I am worried about you. Can’t you do something else as a job? You’re really smart and caring. I’m sure you would’ve been a successful psychologist.”<br/>
SN: “..If I’m smart and caring, why haven’t you fallen in love with me?”<br/>
JH: “..You haven’t changed, still with your punch lines.”<br/>
SN: “..Hehe, I guess so.”<br/>
There was a moment of silence between the two and they were both just quietly eating until their main course arrived.</p><p>What Jihyo said was true. Sana was definitely very beautiful. Despite her klutzy persona, she was one of the smartest students back in university. The only reason she has not really pursued what she studied was her own motivation. She lost her interest in everything after she and Jihyo had a big conflict with each other. She couldn’t take the words that her best friend told her, the person she loved the most.<br/>
Sana has been in love with her best friend ever since they met each other in high school. The younger one’s bright personality radiated with her own, making it always a really fun time for the both of them to be with each other’s company.<br/>
SN: “..How about you, Jihyo? What have you been up to?”<br/>
JH: “Well, I’ve been really busy with work. I barely had the chance to keep in touch with everyone else. I did know that some of the girls like Momo went back to Japan and such.”<br/>
SN: “..We all live different lives now. I guess it’s expected after we finished university.”<br/>
JH: “But we can still make it work, right?”</p><p>SN: “..I guess so.”<br/>
JH: “To tell you the truth, I was able to contact everyone else already.”<br/>
SN: “..Eh?”<br/>
JH: “Yeah.. I’m sure you’re curious with what’s going on, since I asked them all about you and they had no idea.”<br/>
SN: “..So how are they doing?”<br/>
JH: “Pretty much the same, but they’re not keeping in touch with everybody. Maybe just to a person or two, but.. it’s not really the same as before.”<br/>
SN: “..It’s not that easy anymore, Jihyo. Considering we don’t really have the time to fix everything.”<br/>
JH: “..I don’t think so. I do know once we all see each other again, we’ll be able to patch things up.”<br/>
Sana took the time to sip on her iced tea as she looked at the city’s night lights. It has truly been a long time since they talked to each other to the point that their discussion brings out everything the past has brought them.</p><p>SN: “..Do you ever feel an attachment to the past, Jihyo?”<br/>
JH: “..What do you mean?”<br/>
SN: “..Nostalgia.”<br/>
JH: “..Everyone experiences that naturally. There are definitely things I regret before, but I’m fine with it now. There are also things in the past I wish I could bring back. Why do you ask?”<br/>
SN: “..That’s probably the reason why I can’t also find a path to my future. I kind of wish I could return to the past and fix all the things I regret.”<br/>
JH: “That’s really deep, Sana. What do you regret before?”<br/>
SN: “..Not telling you sooner how much I love you.”<br/>
Jihyo had a deep sigh after hearing Sana’s words.<br/>
JH: “There you go again. Sometimes, you’re being too serious. Then suddenly you’d say something like that.”</p><p>SN: “..Hehe, I guess that’s just how I am.”<br/>
As much as Sana wanted to say those words to Jihyo, it’s as if the words had no meaning at all. She has always said to Jihyo ‘I love you’ ever since they became close to each other. Now, it only sounded like a punch line for Sana’s flirtatious attitude.<br/>
JH: “..Well, whatever you’re going through, I do hope you overcome it soon.”<br/>
SN: “..I don’t know if I can. Let’s leave it to time.”<br/>
JH: “..What would it take you to bring back that infectious bright personality that you have?”<br/>
SN: “..It will come back eventually, I promise. Anyway, can I ask you something?”<br/>
JH: “Of course.”<br/>
SN: “Why did you suddenly talk to everyone else?”<br/>
JH: “..Let’s talk about that later. First off, I want to help you out, Sana.”<br/>
SN: “..Help with what?”</p><p>JH: “I want you to quit this job of yours. Selling your body is never a good thing. I know of companies that might be able to offer good job opportunities for you too. You did study Psychology and that’s a really good degree for many job opportunities.”<br/>
SN: “..Why do you care that much about me?”<br/>
JH: “Because you’re my best friend.”<br/>
SN: “..I wish it was that easy to just say and fix, Jihyo.”<br/>
JH: “…”<br/>
The atmosphere between the two grew tense. To Jihyo, words may not have any significant meaning, but Sana has valued everything that has been said.<br/>
They continued to eat their meal until it was time for their dessert. Sana spoke afterwards.<br/>
SN: “..You’re still my best friend too, Jihyo. It has never changed ever since the first time we’ve met.”<br/>
JH: “..I’m happy to hear that.”<br/>
SN: “What will we do after dinner?”</p><p>JH: “..I don’t really have any other plans. Why do you ask?”<br/>
SN: “..You know my line of work. After this, my customer would usually check me in at a hotel and does whatever that person wants to me.”<br/>
JH: “..Then let’s do that.”<br/>
SN: “EH!? A-ARE YOU S-SERIOUS!?”<br/>
JH: “Yeah. Whatever I want, right?”<br/>
SN: “..R-right..”<br/>
JH: “..Alright. I have a booked room in this hotel for tonight. It’s for my business trip but it’s fine.”<br/>
SN: “..O-okay.”<br/>
Nervous with what’s about to happen, Sana could not concentrate while they finish their meal. Her best friend was aware that she was making a living by selling her body, and now, she wishes to spend the night with her.<br/>
Eventually, they finished their meal and Jihyo paid for the bill. They went down to the 18th floor where the younger one’s room was located.</p><p>JH: “..We’re here. Take off your shoes and make yourself comfortable for awhile, Sana. I’m going to take a bath first.”<br/>
SN: “..Okay.”<br/>
Jihyo entered the bathroom and Sana was full of weird ideas running through her mind. Why would her best friend go through all of this? It was definitely something she did not expect, especially knowing that Jihyo was in a relationship with someone ever since the last time they saw each other.<br/>
After some time, Jihyo got out of the bathroom, already wearing shorts and a tank top, and had her hair wrapped up with her towel.<br/>
JH: “Would you like to take a bath? Go ahead.”<br/>
SN: “N-no, I am fine. Thanks anyway..”<br/>
JH: “Suit yourself.”<br/>
The two of them sat down at the opposite corners of the bed, with the older one feeling awkward of their present situation.<br/>
SN: “..So, how would you like to begin?”<br/>
JH: “..Let’s continue talking first, Sana.”</p><p>SN: “..About what?”<br/>
JH: “Well, how did you end up with a job like this?”<br/>
SN: “..I don’t want to remember, Jihyo. Honestly, it doesn’t even matter now.”<br/>
JH: “..Take this.”<br/>
Jihyo handed over what looked like a letter of endorsement.<br/>
SN: “..Eh? What’s this?”<br/>
JH: “My boss told me I could recommend someone for a job opportunity in our branch in Tokyo. He said it would be great if it would be someone with Human Resource background and can speak Japanese. I immediately thought of you.”<br/>
SN: “..So that’s why you wanted to see me..”<br/>
JH: “..That’s not really the reason, but part of it I guess. So, will you accept it?”<br/>
SN: “..I won’t.”<br/>
Jihyo became surprised of Sana’s sudden rejection of the great job opportunity waiting for her.</p><p>JH: “Huh? W-why would you turn it down? This is a great opportunity, Sana!”<br/>
SN: “..It means that I have to go back to Japan.”<br/>
JH: “Yeah, would that be a big deal for you?”<br/>
SN: “Of course it is.”<br/>
JH: “But why?”<br/>
SN: “I just want to stay in Seoul, Jihyo. That’s all.”<br/>
JH: “..Just think about it more. Please, Sana. I don’t want you to continue this line of work.”<br/>
SN: “..You care this much about me?”<br/>
JH: “I do.”<br/>
SN: “..Then where have you been all this time, Jihyo? For the past several months, you haven’t checked up on me. A best friend wouldn’t have left her best friend during her time of struggles.”<br/>
JH: “..Let’s not make this even more complicated, Sana. You know what happened before, and you’re also partially to blame with why we distanced ourselves from each other.”</p><p>SN: “…”<br/>
JH: “I don’t want us to stay in the past, Sana. You and I have our fair share of regrets we had. I just choose to accept them too and try to find a way move forward.”<br/>
SN: “..If it were only that easy.”<br/>
JH: “And I’m trying to help you in doing so.”<br/>
SN: “..This was why I wasn’t ready to meet you yet, Jihyo. You might be better now, but I still feel weak after everything that has happened. I’m sorry if I’m overreacting, Jihyo. I know you only mean something good why you’ve decided to meet me again.”<br/>
JH: “..I’m really sorry too, Sana.”<br/>
The two best friends were silent for a while. Jihyo focused on drying up her hair while Sana was taking a whiff of the younger one’s freshly shampooed hair. She restrained herself from turning around and looking at the person she was in love with for a long time.<br/>
Eventually, Sana knew she had to ask about Jihyo’s current relationship.<br/>
SN: “..How have the two of you been doing?”</p><p>JH: “Hmm? Oh, everything is doing good. We’ve been supportive with each other ever since. We also rarely have any arguments. Why do you ask?”<br/>
SN: “..I guess it’s just natural for me to ask?”<br/>
JH: “You have a point. Well, I hope we could go back the same way like that, Sana.”<br/>
SN: “..I have a question though.”<br/>
JH: “What is it?”<br/>
SN: “..Why did you want to spend the night with me if you both have a good relationship with each other?”<br/>
JH: “..Huh? I think you’re misunderstanding, Sana. I just want you to listen to me right now and nothing beyond that.”<br/>
SN: “..OH! S-sorry..”<br/>
JH: “..It’s fine. I should have made my point clearer earlier. But I guess you just won’t listen easily.”<br/>
There was a moment of awkward silence between the two, but this was actually natural for them. The reason why they had problems with each other was with Jihyo’s partner.</p><p>It’s not that Sana didn’t like her best friend’s partner. In fact, the Japanese girl liked that person a lot. It’s more on the fact that of course, she wanted to be the one that’s in a relationship with Jihyo.<br/>
It’s not as if she kept her feelings for her all this time, as she would usually shower her best friend with I love you whenever she could. Her words weren’t taken seriously. At first, hearing the words I love you made Jihyo flustered the first few times she heard them from her best friend. She got used to it that Sana’s words had less and less impact to her.<br/>
SN: “Hey, Jihyo.”<br/>
JH: “..Yeah?”<br/>
SN: “I won’t promise you anything about this job opportunity in Tokyo, but I’ll just consider it.”<br/>
JH: “R-really? Great! Just tell me if you made the decision to take it.”<br/>
SN: “Yeah..”<br/>
Sana only said this just to make Jihyo feel better. She actually still didn’t have plans to accept it.</p><p>SN: “Oh, I remember what you said awhile ago. This endorsement letter is just part of why you wanted to meet me. Is there anything else?”<br/>
JH: “..Yeah, there’s another reason why.”<br/>
SN: “What is it?”<br/>
JH: “..Here.”<br/>
Jihyo handed over what looked like a well decorated scroll. Wondering what this was, Sana nervously took it from the younger girl’s hand. A small piece of cloth tied up the scroll and had a label attached on it that read ‘To Minatozaki Sana’. Slowly, Sana untied the sealed scroll and opened it, her hands shaking. The first words she read is what she may have probably feared the most, leaving her out of words.<br/>
JH: “I wanted to give you this and be part of it, Sana.”<br/>
SN: “...”<br/>
JH: “I was hoping you could come too. Everyone else already confirmed.”<br/>
SN: “..Congratulations for your wedding, Jihyo.”</p><p>JH: “..Thank you, Sana.”<br/>
SN: “..So.. it’s on the 18th of May. Four months from now.”<br/>
JH: “That’s right. Do you have any plans on that day?<br/>
SN: “..I don’t.”<br/>
JH: “So.. can you come?”<br/>
Sana had a quick moment of silence. Naturally, coming to the wedding will only end up giving her more pain, but she knew that if she rejects, it would be Jihyo who would end up getting hurt too. She finally answered after a whole minute.<br/>
SN: “..Do you really need to ask? You’re my best friend, Jihyo. My partner, as we used to call each other. Of course, I will be there!”<br/>
JH: “T-thanks! Whew, I’m glad that you could attend! But can I make a request?”<br/>
SN: “..Eh?”<br/>
JH: “During the program, I hope you could give a speech for my wedding. They said it should be the parents and the closest friend for the speech, and I want it to be you, Sana.”</p><p>SN: “..Of course, I will!”<br/>
JH: “Thank you so much. I’m glad that all of you will be coming to our wedding!”<br/>
SN: “..Everyone will really come?”<br/>
JH: “That’s right. And I hope this could all help everyone have some time together and get along.”<br/>
SN: “..I see.”<br/>
With everybody reuniting at Jihyo’s wedding day, Sana started to have some worries. She was one who has always been close to all her friends and knew that their friendships grew distant the moment they lived their own lives. Feelings were hurt, promises were broken, and smiles rarely appear. She did hope that everyone will try to repair those things that they’ve lost in this happy occasion, at least not for her.<br/>
SN: “I guess it’s hard to plan all of this with you being busy with work too.”<br/>
JH: “Yeah! There’s so many things I’m stressing out on, but it’s all necessary to be done. Planning all of this is really hard as they say!”</p><p>SN: “..Can I ask you something, Jihyo?”<br/>
JH: “Yeah?”<br/>
SN: “..I’m not really sure, but this is really surprising for me as well. Why did you.. decide to get married.. this soon?”<br/>
JH: “..Well, we both love each other, right?”<br/>
SN: “Yeah?”<br/>
JH: “So why wait for something that you’re already sure of?”<br/>
SN: “..Hehe, that’s the same phrase you told me on the first day that we’ve become best friends.”<br/>
JH: “Oh, you remembered?”<br/>
SN: “Of course I do! Becoming your best friend has been the best day of my life!”<br/>
JH: “T-thanks!”<br/>
They both became quiet afterwards, for reasons that Sana knew. Before, Jihyo used to say the same thing. The time they both met was the best moment of her life too. But now, this has definitely been replaced by her long time adoration’s future spouse.</p><p>SN: “..I guess that’s all, Jihyo?”<br/>
JH: “Yeah, I guess. But I have you for the whole night, right?”<br/>
SN: “..Yeah. Why?”<br/>
JH: “Let’s spend the rest of the evening chatting, there’s a lot of things I’d like to talk about with you.”<br/>
SN: “..It’s not the kind of work that I do. Besides, you really paid my agent just for us to do something like this?”<br/>
JH: “Money is not the concern, Sana. I’m just glad that I got to see you again after all this time.”<br/>
SN: “..Wait a moment.”<br/>
Sana brought out her phone and began dialing a number. She immediately got an answer. Jihyo wondered as to who she’s talking to and what they’re talking about. After about a minute, the Japanese girl dropped the call and talked to Jihyo.<br/>
SN: “..I just talked to my agent and asked for a refund of your payment tonight.”</p><p>JH: “Huh? There was no need to do that!”<br/>
SN: “Well our friendship is not just about money, right? Money is not the concern to me too. Next time, just contact me directly and we can meet up. I’m sorry if I didn’t respond to you last time.”<br/>
JH: “It’s fine, Sana. And thank you for saying so..”<br/>
SN: “I know you’d need a lot of funds for your wedding too.”<br/>
JH: “Y-yeah.. I didn’t expect it to be this expensive.”<br/>
SN: “..Is there anyone else helping you out with planning?”<br/>
JH: “Yeah, Nayeon-unnie has been helping me out a lot.”<br/>
SN: “..Oh, so you’ve kept in touch with her?”<br/>
JH: “Just recently. I think around two months ago?”<br/>
SN: “I see.. Well, what’s your business trip all about?”<br/>
JH: “Oh, yeah! Actually, I’m…”</p><p>The two reunited best friends had a long talk for the night rather than sleeping. To one, she was very glad to have been able to bring back the friendship she had after a problem she encountered with her best friend.<br/>
On the other hand, the other girl kept all the pain she had to accept earlier all to herself that night. Her best friend, her unrequited love, is about to get married. Rather than sulking and being someone who would be negative about her best friend’s most memorable time of her life, she remained silent and tried to continue to be supportive, regardless of not being able to be the one to proudly say ‘I’m staying with Jihyo for the rest of my life.’<br/>
During their conversation, of course, Jihyo tried to talk about her future spouse to Sana. The latter would try to find ways to change the topic as she wouldn’t really want to talk about that person during their time together.<br/>
Eventually, the clock was already at 1:00am,and Jihyo was already feeling sleepy.<br/>
SN: “It looks like you’re about to pass out. Go to bed now, Jihyo. You still have some business matters to attend tomorrow.”</p><p>Sana stood up and wore her jacket that she took off earlier.<br/>
JH: “..Huh? Are you leaving?”<br/>
SN: “Yeah.”<br/>
JH: “Stay over, Sana. It’s fine. The bed is big enough for us both.”<br/>
SN: “..Nah, it’s okay~ I just remembered that there was something I needed to do.”<br/>
JH: “..Okay..”<br/>
SN: “It’s fine. Maybe we can see each other again if ever you’re around this area.”<br/>
JH: “I guess so. If you insist, Sana. Make sure you keep in touch with me. I’m looking forward to seeing you all in our wedding.”<br/>
SN: “..Congratulations again, Jihyo. See you next time.”<br/>
Sana walked out of the door, waited at the elevator to get to the ground floor, and headed out the hotel. With her invitation in hand, she went back to her place as she had nothing to do. She just wanted to have some time alone and reflect on all the regrets she had all her life of not being able to be the person beside Jihyo’s name in the invitation.</p><p>As much as she wanted to tear apart the invitation and disappear, she couldn’t do so. Not for the person she loved the most. She wanted to be remembered in a better light. Someone that she could still call her best friend, even if the tag partner now belongs to someone else.<br/>
Upon arriving back at her apartment, Sana just laid down on her bed staring at her ceiling, thinking that she must be the dumbest person in the world to accept a wedding invitation from her unrequited love.<br/>
SN: “Four months left.. *sigh* What would I give to this world just to turn back time, redo my life again and just fix all the things I regret doing?”<br/>
Sana just closed her eyes, wanting to believe that everything that happened today was just a dream. She threw the invitation in her closet as she tried to get some sleep.<br/>
At first, she thought that the worst day of her life was when she had a big fight with her best friend. But now, she knew the worst was about to come.</p><p>SN: (..May 18th.. four months from now. Everything.. happened so fast. Will I really be fine on that day? Can I deliver that speech the best way possible for her?.. Is everything.. too late for us?)<br/>
In a way, Sana was glad that she could talk to Jihyo again, even if it wasn’t the same as before. Because of all her past mistakes, she knew it will never return to the same way it used to be.<br/>
A bond that they all thought would last forever was broken. Now, all her friends are reuniting after a long time to celebrate a wedding, how would they all feel towards each other?<br/>
Sana also had a lot of things she wanted to say to Jihyo. They are all words that she kept, all the words she wanted to tell her, and words that couldn’t come out when she wanted to and needed them the most. Now that it was too late, it wouldn’t really matter anymore. No matter how many times she says the words ‘I love you’, it wouldn’t matter unless it comes from the person Jihyo is marrying.<br/>
SN: “..If only I lived my life more honestly, then things wouldn’t have turned out this way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jihyo's Wedding Day. Sana wakes up and finds herself facing the future the resulted from her past life: All broken apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Text with ' ' are Sana's thoughts.</p><p>Character Reference:</p><p>Minatozaki Sana: Regret<br/>She valued everyone and everything that people told her. Keeping everyone together no matter what<br/>However, her words were unable to reach the one she loved the most. The smile that gave everyone life disappeared and made her do things she didn't mean to.</p><p>Park Jihyo: Acceptance<br/>She always believed that what's important is the present, and how you face the future. People relied on her, and so she did.<br/>However, she wished for a place to accept her. Someone who she can be comfortable with, through actions rather than words.</p><p>Myoui Mina: Isolation<br/>She always thought she could find her happiness on her own. Content with personal solitude while giving affection discreetly.<br/>However, she understood that what she longed for was someone to be happy with. One that will make her feel accepted.</p><p>Im Nayeon: Assurance<br/>She always loved everybody and everyone. Being around her was always a blessing.<br/>However, she couldn't find the one. She ended up hurting people, only to realize what she really wanted was someone to trust her.</p><p>Yoo Jeongyeon: Identity<br/>She always valued her friends, making sure she was there for them.  She didn't look for anything in return.<br/>However, she felt that she was "just there". She struggled to find herself among her friends, and to someone who never looked at her differently.</p><p>Hirai Momo: Commitment<br/>She was always open to exploration and discovery. Always out there to learn and try something new.<br/>However, she struggled to stay with one, ending up hurting herself even more. She would leave everything behind only to keep what she believes is important.</p><p>Kim Dahyun: Dejection<br/>She made sure everyone around her was able to laugh. Always considering everyone's feelings as they share memories.<br/>However, her own disappointment was within herself. Not making the one she really valued laugh when she was needed the most.</p><p>Son Chaeyoung: Standpoint<br/>She was always open to everyone, making sure she understood how both ends meet. Her presence was always special to her friends.<br/>However, that same openness is what consumed her. Ultimately letting go of things and people she held with high regard.</p><p>Chou Tzuyu: Attachment<br/>She always wore the smile that made everyone's hearts flutter. Always happy for the sisters around her.<br/>However, that energetic girl disappeared when she failed to gain the recognition from the person she loved. Hiding all the emotion she used to have.</p><p>Lee Ji Eun: Curiosity<br/>She only found interest with people's unique stories from the past. Understood that all people became who they are because of who they were. Believing that people can still change to alter what the future holds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: May 18th<br/>
Time: 9:21am</p><p>Sana was still sleepy. However, it has been well over twenty minutes since her alarm rang. She very well knew that she was already supposed to wake up and get ready for her partner’s big day. With that in mind, she slowly helped herself up and stared at the dress or her choosing, wondering how she will look later that day. Despite the occasion, Sana was not excited at all. In fact she felt demotivated and broken to go.<br/>
‘Maybe I shouldn’t have said yes to her. This is harder than the way I just said it.. Will she get mad if I suddenly can’t make it? I won’t be able to be with her for the rest of my life..’<br/>
She looked towards her phone and saw the time.<br/>
‘..9:29am.. I’ll just get some more sleep while thinking about it. There’s plenty of time left.’<br/>
Sana laid down on her bed again as she tried to get a clear mind wedding to the wedding later on. She knew she’ll meet everyone else soon if she goes, and that’s making her worry.</p><p>However, Sana dozed off longer than she expected. When she woke up, it was already 11am and there were only two hours left before the start of the wedding.<br/>
‘..I’m  fucked. I need to hurry!’<br/>
Sana got up from her bed and immediately went to the bathroom to have a shower. Only then she realized her own actions.<br/>
‘..I guess I’ll really go. If I didn’t suddenly panic, it’s obvious that I wouldn’t have cared at all.’<br/>
After the quick shower, Sana quickly prepared herself to go out and head to her best friend’s wedding. Fortunately, she’s so used to wearing make up because of her job so it didn’t take her long to finish. She already made a booking for an Uber driver and was on the way to her apartment complex.<br/>
The Uber driver arrived just as soon as she finished getting ready. She hastily went down to the vehicle waiting for her and got in.<br/>
Time: 12:03pm<br/>
Sana checked on the time and tried to calm down now. Her car ride will take about forty minutes. She looked outside the window while thinking of what’s going to happen later.</p><p>‘..I got a few minutes to spare when I arrive. Am I.. emotionally ready for this? Now that I think about it, I still didn’t contact everyone else ever after Jihyo and I met. I also only replied to Jihyo twice for the past four months.. What the hell have I been doing.. I shouldn’t be like this!’<br/>
Eventually, she arrived at her destination, the church for her best friend’s wedding. She paid for her ride and got off the car, carefully holding her long purple dress as she stood outside. Sana tried to look around, knowing that she may spot some of her old friends.<br/>
‘Now that I think about it, It’s been a year or more since I’ve seen them. I wonder how they look now? How do I even approach them when we see each other? Should I wait for them to see me? This is getting awkward..’<br/>
??: “Sana, is that you?”<br/>
‘..Eh? That voice..’<br/>
Sana turned around to the familiar voice to see who she knew has been in contact with Jihyo.<br/>
SN: “..Nayeonie.”<br/>
NY: “..You really showed up. At first, I didn’t think that you would really come, but Jihyo said you definitely will.</p><p>‘Right there I knew, Nayeonie still hasn’t forgiven me for what I did. If she would treat me as a friend, I guess I’d hear something like ‘It’s great to see you again! How have you been recently? Why haven’t you been keeping in touch?’ *sigh* I have to keep it natural.’<br/>
SN: “..Well, it is her special day. I believe that’s why we’re all here.”<br/>
NY: “..I don’t see any other reason why.”<br/>
‘She sounds cold. Really cold. Nayeonie and I used to hang out a lot and she would always listen to my stories.’<br/>
SN: “..Is everyone else here already?”<br/>
NY: “Yeah. You’re the last one. They might be roaming around. I think Jeongyeon went to Jihyo. Do you want to know where her room is?”<br/>
SN: “..I think I’ll be fine. Thanks, Nayeonie..”<br/>
‘..Come on, Sana. Say it! I need to also patch things up with everyone. Nayeonie is one of them..’<br/>
SN: “..I hope we can all hang out again soon.”<br/>
NY: “…”</p><p>Nayeon walked away checking the list she’s holding which had all the attendants for the celebration. Sana understood that from their unnie’s reaction, she isn’t even considering her comment.<br/>
‘..Why am I even here?’<br/>
Sana tried to get a peace of mind while at the wedding venue. As much as she’d like to see Jihyo, the Japanese girl understood that it will only break her to see the person she loved the most all happy and looking forward to her wedding. As much as she wanted to be happy, it’s not with her. This is why she decided to stay away from Jihyo for now and take a breather around the garden..<br/>
*sigh* ‘You must endure this, Sana. It’s only a matter of time. Be ready.”<br/>
Sana sat down at one corner while looking at the chirping birds enjoying their time at the nearby tree branch.<br/>
‘Must be nice to not have much care about personal issues like these birds. They are free and don’t have much to worry about in life. Huh?’</p><p>Sana noticed one particular person passing by that she used to hang out with a lot as they both entered high school at the same time. She was wearing a white cardigan with jet black hair and had full bangs.<br/>
‘..That’s Momo. I wonder how she has been doing? She really came all the way from Japan for this wedding. Honestly, I’m surprised she was willing to go back here. Should I call to her?’<br/>
Before Sana was able to decide if she would talk to Momo or not, the older one was able to see her. They made eye contact and stared at each other for a bit. However, even before Sana was able to speak to her, Momo looked away and continued walking.<br/>
‘..I guess it’s just the same for her. I definitely contributed to the reason why she went back to Japan. She did not even look surprised. Isn’t there anyone who would be happy to see me here?’<br/>
??: “..Sana-unnie? Is that you?”<br/>
SN: “..Eh?”<br/>
Sana turned around and saw her underclassman, Son Chaeyoung. She was wearing a short red dress, something rarely seen for the younger one to wear.</p><p>CY: “Wow, you look good in that dress. It’s been a long time. So how have you been?”<br/>
SN: “..I’m fine. Long time no see. And you?”<br/>
CY: “It’s been okay for me as well. I’ve been trying to cope with a lot of challenges living overseas.”<br/>
SN: “I see..”<br/>
‘I’m glad that Chaeyoungie here doesn’t seem that bothered with the past and I’m able to talk to her. However, that also made me realize that I don’t know how to continue the conversation with any of them. It feels like we’ll always end up talking about things that happened in the past, and that’s not going to make things work out.’<br/>
CY: “You’re spacing out, unnie. Are you okay?”<br/>
SN: “..Eh? Y-yeah. Sorry.. What have you been up to, Chaeyoungie?”<br/>
CY: “..I guess you really haven’t heard. I continued my studies in Japan at an international university. I only came back here in Seoul for a week for a vacation and made sure it’s during today’s wedding.”<br/>
SN: “..Wow. You’ve been busy, huh?”</p><p>CY: “You could say that. I’m still trying to get used to life elsewhere.”<br/>
‘She’s amazing. Chaeyoungie is a lot younger than me, but she definitely knew what she wanted to do with her life. Meanwhile, I’m still stuck in the past..’<br/>
SN: “That’s still amazing.”<br/>
CY: “Nah, I wish I could be like you. Ever since you and Momo-unnie moved to Seoul, I saw you both on how you tried to get used to life overseas. I still have a lot to learn.”<br/>
‘..I think I should be the one learning from you now though.’<br/>
Suddenly, Chaeyoung’s phone started to ring the alarm. The free spirit brought it out and saw the time.<br/>
CY: “I’ll get going for now, Sana-unnie. I ‘ll be part of the program proper later.”<br/>
SN: “..Alright. Thanks for talking to me.”<br/>
CY: “..What do you mean?”<br/>
SN: “..Nothing, hehe. You better get going or Nayeonie might get mad.”</p><p>CY: “R-right.”<br/>
Chaeyoung left and headed to the church. Meanwhile, Sana was left all alone again with a melancholic look on her face.<br/>
‘I feel that after all of these things today, I will end up hiding from everyone again. Maybe I’m setting my expectations too high.. hoping that everything will just be better, right? But I guess, ‘Time heals everything’ is just a fantasy we all believe in..’<br/>
??: “..It’s interesting to see the change in your expression when you’re alone, and when you were with your friend.”<br/>
SN: “..Eh?”<br/>
Sana heard a voice unfamiliar to her. She tried to look around, but nobody was near her. She then realized that the voice spoke to her in her mind.<br/>
SN: “..Must be my imagination. I better get going too. Jihyo might get sad if I’m not there.”<br/>
Sana stood up, now heading towards the church. She could see the flock of people heading in, including some of her other friends, Dahyun and Tzuyu. However, this time Sana didn’t think about trying to start talking with them.</p><p>‘..I’m here for Jihyo’s wedding.. and that’s that. Getting in touch with them comes second. Let’s go.’<br/>
Sana joined the rest of the people entering the church one by one. Tzuyu was able to make eye contact with her, Sana tried to smile at her, but the youngest was expressionless, and just gave a simple nod.<br/>
Suddenly, Sana felt a tap on her shoulder which made her immediately turn behind her.<br/>
SN: “J-Jeongyeon-unnie..”<br/>
JY: “..Long time no see, Sana.”<br/>
SN: “Y-yeah..”<br/>
JY: “I’m amazed to find you here today.”<br/>
SN: “..I’m still Jihyo’s best friend.”<br/>
JY: “..I always thought you’d be the one ending up with her.”<br/>
‘..Right. Among all of my friends, Jeongyeon-unnie was the one who knew of my feelings for Jihyo. I mean, yeah everyone knows I shower Jihyo with ‘I love you’ all the time.. but it was her who knew my words weren’t for fun and believed that I was really seriously in love with her..’</p><p>SN: “..Well, I guess sometimes things don’t end up the way we expect them, hehe.”<br/>
JY: “So you still love her..”<br/>
SN: “..That’s not what’s important right now. It’s Jihyo’s special day.”<br/>
JY: “Yeah..”<br/>
Sana tried to force a smile on her face, just to make it less awkward for the older one. Eventually, they all were inside the church, with everyone not really sitting together. Dahyun and Tzuyu sat together, while Chaeyoung and Momo were at the other corner, and Nayeon was busy at the back organizing the program. Jeongyeon was beside Sana, standing near the front as they were part of the ceremony.<br/>
‘..I’m feeling weaker. I could see the rest getting excited and all but, I guess that’s the price to pay for attending the wedding of the person you love, and not being the one getting married to her.’<br/>
The organs started playing as the ones getting married are about to enter the church. Everyone looked for anticipation, as they were excited to see the celebrants. As every participant entered, Jihyo made her entrance.</p><p>Jihyo looked very beautiful. Sana was in awe of her unrequited love’s beauty on this special day.<br/>
‘I feel like crying, like everyone else. However, it isn’t because of happiness. I want to cry because now, I see the woman I wanted to be with forever, sealing her fate with someone else.’<br/>
During Jihyo’s walk towards the altar, she was able to see Sana and made eye contact with her. Jihyo smiled at her best friend as the latter nodded in response.<br/>
‘Jihyo was always near me. I always thought I had an infinite amount of time to express my feelings again and again. I really thought we will end up together.’<br/>
Jihyo stood at one side of the altar, awaiting the entry of her soon-to-be spouse.<br/>
Jihyo’s lover slowly entered the hall, accompanied too by the parents coming all the way from Japan for this special day, looking to be the most elegant person alive.<br/>
‘..Maybe, you really had everything that Jihyo looked for. You relate to each other so well, in some ways that even I could not understand. I guess that’s also why you both ended up together. Yet, I can’t bring myself to hate you. In fact, I don’t think anyone ever will, Minari..’</p><p>Jihyo was already trying to hold back all her tears as Mina slowly approach her towards the altar. She was evidently experiencing the happiest moment of her life. Sana stood in silence knowing that there’s only a few minutes left before the love of her life seals her fate.<br/>
The two getting married tangled their hands beside each other and faced the altar as the wedding ceremony went on.<br/>
‘..I hate this feeling.. I don’t even know why I was able to force myself coming here. Am I like waiting for myself to stop the ceremony? But if I do that, Jihyo will end up getting angry at me.. All I can be right now for her is just a best friend.’<br/>
At this point, Sana wasn’t listening to the ceremony anymore. As the two lovers are going to seal their marriage with a kiss, Sana closed her eyes not wanting to see the moment that broke her apart a long time ago. The audience all clapped in celebration of the newlyweds as Sana opened her eyes again. She looked down in disappointment of herself.<br/>
‘..It’s over now. In the end, I didn’t do anything.. No, I did.. I ended up hurting her before, that’s why we came to this point.’</p><p>She looked at all her friends’ reactions. Jeongyeon was smiling, as well as Chaeyoung. However, Momo, Dahyun, and Tzuyu were expressionless and were just clapping in celebration of the wedding. Nayeon was nowhere to be seen.<br/>
‘Maybe this reunion was a bad idea.. I don’t think everyone is really happy to see each other.’<br/>
The pictorial began and certain groups were called to the altar to take a photo with Jihyo ajd Mina. It started with their parents and colleagues. Not long after, the announcer called for Jihyo and Mina’s friends in university, which called the attention of their circle of friends. Everybody stood up, and one by one stood beside the two.<br/>
DH: “Congratulations, Jihyo-unnie, Mina-unnie.”<br/>
CY: “Be sure to treat her well, Jihyo-unnie!”<br/>
JH: “Of course!”<br/>
NY: “I always thought I’d be the one getting married first. Who would’ve thought it will be the both of you? But you really suit each other, so congratulations.”<br/>
MN: “Thank you, Nayeon-unnie.”</p><p>It was Sana’s turn to approach the newlywed and took her a bit of time to react. She bitterly smiled to both of them and bowed her head.<br/>
SN: “..Congratulations, Jihyo, Minari.”<br/>
MN: “Thank you for coming, Sa-chan.”<br/>
JH: “I’m looking forward to your speech later.”<br/>
‘..The speech, huh? To be honest, these past four months, I haven’t even tried writing it down. This is so stupid of me. Probably one of the last things Jihyo is requesting from me, and I didn’t even try doing it at all.’<br/>
SN: “..I’ll do my best.”<br/>
JY: “Hey, it’s about time we have the photo, right? Come on.”<br/>
Sana tried to find a place for their group photo. She tried to stand beside Dahyun and Momo.  But as soon as she tried to get between them, the two tried to move a bit away from her.<br/>
‘..Heh, I probably deserve this treatment after all this time. I already feel that things at the reception will get really awkward.’<br/>
After photo, their group were told to wait outside the church doors to ready showering Jihyo and Mina’s marriage.</p><p>As soon as they got out, everybody cheered for the two as they were showered with rice in blessing their marriage. As Mina was the one holding the bouquet, she asked all the girls to stand behind her in preparation for tossing her wedding bouquet. Several girls were interested in joining, except for Sana, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu.<br/>
SN: “..Aren’t you going to join, Tzuyu?”<br/>
TY: “…”<br/>
The taller girl simply shook her head in response. Sana looked at the next tallest girl.<br/>
SN: “How about you?”<br/>
JY: “..I’m fine. Besides, I don’t really believe in those stuff. And I’m sure why you aren’t joining.”<br/>
SN: “..You don’t need to rub it on me.”<br/>
JY: “I didn’t mean it that way.”<br/>
As Mina threw the bouquet, she noticed she probably threw it too strongly that it missed the flock of girls trying to be the winner. Sana noticed the object heading towards her and ‘accidentally’ caught it.<br/>
NY: “Aww, you threw it too hard, Mina!”</p><p>MN: “Sorry, but I guess Sa-chan caught it anyway.”<br/>
Sana looked in surprise that everyone was looking at her, and even Jihyo who was smiling at her ‘luck’.<br/>
SN: “..I probably wouldn’t believe in this superstition too, Jeongyeon-unnie.”<br/>
JY: “..What did you say?”<br/>
SN: “Nothing.”<br/>
Nayeon then called out to all the attendees. She informed them that they will now be heading to the reception hall. She lead the way as the rest of the attendees followed her.<br/>
People started socializing when they got into the reception area. They had to confirm their registration and were given specific tables to sit at.<br/>
‘I knew it. Jihyo is likely going to make us all sit in one table and probably use this opportunity to have everyone make up with each other. It’s a good idea but, if she really saw how everyone were seated apart earlier and barely interacting, I don’t think it will be possible..’</p><p>Sana confirmed her registration and was told to sit at table number twelve. The rest of the girls were already seated, with Nayeon still not there as she’s helping out the new weds with what they need to do for the program. Sana sat down with the rest of the girls, particularly between Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon.<br/>
None of them were trying to initiate the conversation and Sana really felt the heavy atmosphere around them. One Just looking around while a few just looking through their phones. Eventually, Nayeon made her way to the group’s table.<br/>
NY: “..Look, this was requested by Jihyo and Mina in hopes to have us all settle our problems with each other. I personally didn’t want this but I’m just honoring their request.”<br/>
MM: “..You make it sound like it was nothing, Nayeon-unnie.”<br/>
NY: “..Oh? Then why did you come all the way here to Korea again? I thought you said you’re leaving for good.”<br/>
CY: “Hey, stop it. It’s not as if we all wanted those things to happen to you both.”<br/>
DH: “..Say that to yourself, Chaeyoungie.”</p><p>CY: “..Sorry?”<br/>
TY: “..Stop, Dahyunie.”<br/>
SN: “Wait, everyone! Can’t we all get along? Even just today?”<br/>
Everybody paused and were silent with Sana’s sudden burst of emotion.<br/>
SN: “Look, I know we all had our differences, but that’s not why we’re here. We’re all here to celebrate Jihyo and Minari’s wedding. So let’s just focus on that!”<br/>
MM: “..Then at least answer this, Sana.”<br/>
SN: “..Eh?”<br/>
MM: “Where were you when I needed you?”<br/>
SN: “…”<br/>
DH: “..Sana-unnie, you know that you also have faults, right?”<br/>
NY: “Don’t try to lecture us if you don’t start with yourself, slut.”<br/>
JY: “NAYEON!”<br/>
As Jeongyeon was about to stand up and hit Nayeon after her remarks, Sana grabbed on her arm.</p><p>SN: “..It’s okay. I know I made a lot of mistakes with all of you. Even with you, Jeongyeon-unnie. But please don’t make it even more serious by starting a fight. Jihyo might become unhappy. It’s her and Minari’s day anyway.”<br/>
JY: “…”<br/>
NY: “..S-sorry.. I might’ve went too far..”<br/>
SN: “..Hehe, it’s the truth anyway.. Sorry, if I wasn’t there for you, Momoring.”<br/>
MM: “..Forget it.”<br/>
SN: “..If you’ll excuse me, I need a breather.”<br/>
Sana stood up and left the rest of the girls, heading outside at the venue’s garden. She found herself sitting at the edge of a running fountain. Now, all stressed out and the whole event hasn’t even began, Sana decided to smoke some cigarette. She took out a pack she brought with her and lit up a stick as she had a deep sigh.<br/>
‘..What have I done with my life? Everything was fine before. Now, the person I was first close to hates me, I’m being called a slut, and I’m torturing myself for being here..’<br/>
Sana finished her stick of cigarette and lit up another one.</p><p>‘..Heh, bad habits form. I can’t even help but smoke again. To think that I was the one against to this the most before. It must be so embarrassing if they find me smoking now.’<br/>
??: “..Why are you outside?”<br/>
SN: “..Eh?”<br/>
Sana heard the same voice calling out to her earlier. She looked above her at the balcony to her right, but nobody was there.<br/>
SN: “..Am I hearing things?”<br/>
??: “No, you’re not.”<br/>
This time, she looked behind the fountain, but still found no signs of life.<br/>
SN: “..Then come out. I don’t like playing games.”<br/>
??: “Behind you then.”<br/>
Sana quickly turned behind her to finally see who has been messing with her. There, she saw a small woman she does not know of. One who was also very beautiful and had a look of interest with her. Sana knew that this person isn’t someone ordinary, considering how she did not feel her presence at all.</p><p>??: “..You’re an interesting one, Ms. Sana.”<br/>
Sana was surprised that the lady knew who she was.<br/>
SN: “Who are you? How do you know me?”<br/>
IU: “Lee Ji-Eun. But you can just call me IU.”<br/>
SN: “..Excuse me? I don’t know you but , how did you know my name? Did you see me on the registry?”<br/>
IU: “..That’s not important, Ms. Sana. More importantly, shouldn’t you stop smoking?”<br/>
SN: “..Look, I can’t help it since I’m stressed out. Can you just mind your own business?”<br/>
IU: “I’m just saying this to you because what if somebody like Ms. Jihyo smells your breath?”<br/>
SN: “…”<br/>
The mysterious lady tossed to Sana what looked like a mint candy which the Japanese girl was able to catch.<br/>
IU: “The program will start soon. Do try to come in once you’re ready. You still have a speech to deliver.”<br/>
Even before Sana was able to respond, the lady already left and went  inside the venue.</p><p>‘..Is she the receptionist or something? That caught me off guard, but.. she’s right. I need to be careful.’<br/>
After a few minutes, and as she finished her candy, she went inside and saw Jihyo and Mina already going around the tables. Sana went back to her table, noticing that some of her friends were having a bit of chatting while others ate quietly.<br/>
‘..Alright, let’s do this. Be strong, Minatozaki Sana.’<br/>
Sana arrived back her table and took a seat. The girls didn’t bother talking to her. She knew that it better be her to start the conversation.<br/>
SN: “So, how have you been, Tzuyu?”<br/>
TY: “..Fine.”<br/>
Tzuyu spoke in a cold manner not even bothering to make eye contact with her unnie.<br/>
SN: “..That’s good to know then!”<br/>
Soon after, Jihyo and Mina dropped by their table to greet them.<br/>
JH: “Hey, girls! How are you all doing here?”</p><p>JY: “We’re okay. Don’t mind us too much and enjoy your wedding!”<br/>
JH: “Really? Honestly, Minari and I want to stay here and chat with you all. It’s been so long! Even Momo and Chaeyoung flee back here for us, so thank you!”<br/>
MN: “We really appreciate it.”<br/>
Mina bowed down as a sign of gratitude for the two.<br/>
MM: “..You and Mina would have done the same anyway.”<br/>
CY: “I really just missed everyone too gathering like this.”<br/>
JH: “Well, our next get together better not be another wedding!”<br/>
MN: “We’ll go back her later. Thank you again for coming.”<br/>
Upon making eye contact with Jihyo, Sana simply smiled back at her best friend who was really happy on this special occasion. As Jihyo and Mina left, her radiant smile slowly faded away. She decided to start eating already as they waited for the program to start. After a while, she heard someone at the microphone for the reception program.</p><p>IU: “Hello, everyone. How are you all enjoying today’s wonderful reception?”<br/>
‘Oh.. So she’s the host? That’s why she knew my name..’<br/>
IU: “Today is a very special day as we celebrate a new chapter of the life of two lovely people. So before we start, may I please call on the Park Family to give our welcome remarks?”<br/>
Everybody gave a round of applause for Jihyo’s parents as they stood up and went on the stage.<br/>
‘This reminds me. I really tried my best to get close to her parents, but.. I guess we just didn’t click. However, Minari was someone they really liked. They even had a vacation together with her family..’<br/>
Jihyo’s parents were giving their welcome speech. During this Sana kept all her attention at Jihyo and Mina who seem to be discreetly chatting and having fun talking about some topic. After a while, thee speech was done and the principal sponsors for the event were being introduced by IU.<br/>
‘It should be my turn some time soon.. But I don’t even know what to say. Geez, I’ll just let it all flow out then..’ </p><p>IU: “Up next, I’d like to show everybody a quick video presentation to commemorate this day’s wedding.”<br/>
CY: “Wow, they already finished editing the whole video?”<br/>
NY: “That’s how fast video editing can be these days you know.<br/>
SN: “…”<br/>
Sana stood up from her seat and went to the mobile bar to get a cocktail.<br/>
‘..Just experiencing the wedding once is enough. I don’t want to relive it..’<br/>
SN: “One Long Island Iced Tea, please.”<br/>
As the mixologist prepared her order, Sana did not try to look behind her to see the presentation. Instead, she just looked downwards, listening to everyone’s reaction just hoping it would end soon. As soon as the mixologist handed her the drink, she immediately finished it in one go.<br/>
SN: “..One more, please.”<br/>
While waiting for her second glass, IU approached her from behind.</p><p>IU: “..Are you sure you’re fine drinking right now? Your speech is coming up next after this video footage.”<br/>
SN: “..Leave me alone.”<br/>
IU: “Very well then.”<br/>
IU left Sana by the bar as she readied herself in continuing the program flow. Meanwhile, Sana looked back at the front stage and just stared at Jihyo while drinking.<br/>
‘..In the end, we never ended up together. I could make you laugh, but it stopped. I did make you happy, but it came to an end as well. Again and again, I am reminded of how I am not the one for you. Maybe, if I didn’t do all of those things in the past, I’m the one beside you now.’<br/>
As the video footage came to an end, everyone else gave a round of applause. IU came on stage and continued with the program.<br/>
IU: “Up next, we have a special speech coming from a friend from high school and university of our couple. She’s also the best friend of Park Jihyo. Please welcome, Minatozaki Sana.”<br/>
Several people clapped their hands for the Japanese girl. A few of her friends included.</p><p>‘..I guess this is it. Don’t screw yourself, Minatozaki Sana. This will be the last thing I can give her.’<br/>
Slowly, Sana stood up and made her way to the stage and got the microphone. She took a deep breath, and then looked at Jihyo and Mina.<br/>
SN: “..First of all, Jihyo, Minari.. Congratulations on your wedding.”<br/>
Sana bowed down as the new couple also did in response.<br/>
SN: “I don’t think everyone knows about this, but I came here in Seoul back in high school. I was on my 2nd year back then. I didn’t know anyone, except for Momo over there since we both came to school at the same time.”<br/>
Momo sat in silence as Sana continued with her story.<br/>
SN: “..Anyway, it was Jihyo who first came to me when we arrived in school. She was like ‘Are we in the same class?’ When I said yes, she suddenly told me. ‘Okay, then we’re friends now starting today!’ It was really strange, but that was the beginning of a long friendship between us. So thank you for that, Jihyo.”</p><p>The younger one smiled back at Sana in response to her gratitude.<br/>
SN: “What I would like everybody to know here is that Jihyo is definitely a real person. By that, I mean she always takes care of everybody and only deserves happiness.. I’m very happy for you that you found that happiness.. in Minari.”<br/>
Sana took a deep breath.<br/>
‘I want to cry.. but I don’t know if I can.. How would she feel if she sees me crying right now? I.. I don’t want her to feel bad. I need to end this speech already..’<br/>
SN: “..Again, congratulations. May you both have a wonderful married life..”<br/>
Sana bowed down to the audience and to Jihyo as she ended her speech. She did not hear any applause, feeling that she did poorly.<br/>
‘..In the end, she didn’t have any reaction to my speech. That’s all, I guess.’<br/>
She raised her head up and noticed that Jihyo looked like she was about to cry.<br/>
‘..Eh? Why.. why is she about to cry? Does that.. does that mean anything?’</p><p>IU: “..You’re really interesting Ms. Sana.”<br/>
SN: “..Eh?”<br/>
Sana faced IU’s direction and saw her smiling.<br/>
IU: “To think that you really went through all of this for the person you really loved the most.”<br/>
The mysterious lady’s remarks caught Sana by surprise making her blurt out words in her defense.<br/>
SN: “W-what are you talking about!? Hahaha! J-Jihyo is my best friend! She is happily married to Minari right here!”<br/>
IU: “..Don’t worry, Ms. Sana. They won’t be able to hear you. Look around you.”<br/>
Immediately, Sana turned to Jihyo and Mina. She got goosebumps as to what she was able to see.<br/>
SN: “W-why.. are they not moving?”<br/>
IU: “Time is frozen right now, Ms. Sana. I would like to talk to you more.”<br/>
SN: “..What the hell are you? Did you do all of this?”</p><p>IU: “..I did. But don’t worry. I’m not here to cause any harm. In fact, you and your friends’ life story really interests me.”<br/>
SN: “I don’t know why these crazy shit is happening right now, and I don’t trust you yet. Tell me who you are?”<br/>
IU: “..Like I told you before. My name is IU. I’m one that is able to control time.”<br/>
SN: “..Tell me I’m just drunk.”<br/>
IU: “You’re not.”<br/>
SN: “..What the hell do you want from me?”<br/>
IU: “I’d like you to answer a few questions if you don’t mind.”<br/>
SN: “Fine. I don’t have a choice, do I?”<br/>
IU smiled at Sana and slowly walked towards Jihyo.<br/>
IU: “This was the first time I saw someone like you, Ms. Sana. Attending the wedding of the person you love the most despite not being the one that person is to going to marry. I don’t know anyone in this world willing to go through all that pain. I mean, you could have not attended here today, right?”</p><p>SN: “..I still love her and that’s why I’m here right now. I want to see her happy.”<br/>
IU: “..Humans always say this. ‘As long as the one they love is happy, they will be happy too.’ Do you think this is really true?”<br/>
SN: “..What are you implying?”<br/>
IU: “..You are not happy with her marriage.”<br/>
SN: “..Do you think I have a choice?”<br/>
IU: “You did have a choice.”<br/>
SN: “It’s too late already. Jihyo is married.”<br/>
IU: “One thing is for sure. The person you’ll love the most in your life, when you decide to part from that person, at that very moment, you will realize all  of the things that you’ve done and regret doing will all come back to you.”<br/>
‘I can’t deny it that what she said is true.. When it’s too late already, that’s the only time I realized I shouldn’t have done all those things in the past.’<br/>
IU: “..And that’s human nature, Ms. Sana.”</p><p>Sana got chills from her spine as she realized what just happened.<br/>
SN: “Y-you can hear what I’m saying in my mind!?”<br/>
IU simply smiled.<br/>
IU: “..I do know that you wish you could change the past. Don’t you think it would be interesting if you relived your life and change all of those things that you regret doing?”<br/>
SN: “..Are you telling me I can go back to the past?”<br/>
IU: “..I’m curious to see what you would do, Minatozaki Sana. However, I’d like you to remember that changing one thing may completely alter the entire future.<br/>
SN: “..What do you mean?”<br/>
IU: “A Ripple effect. Every bit of action you do may change the future. Much like how you arrived at this point in your life, not being with the one you love, and all your friendships broken apart.”<br/>
SN: “..But that’s exactly the thing I wish to change.”<br/>
IU: “..Oh?”</p><p>SN: “I know I did a lot that made not just me,  but everyone else have a rupture with each other. I want to fix that too. To make us all filled with smiles again.”<br/>
IU smiled after hearing Sana’s response.<br/>
IU: “..I expected you to give an answer like that. Then I’d like you to listen carefully, Ms. Sana. I’ll grant you the opportunity to go back in time. However, there are conditions I’d like you to remember.”<br/>
SN: “..Is this really true?”<br/>
IU: “Feel free to believe it or not. If you do, I’ll grant you this opportunity.”<br/>
SN: “..Answer to me one thing then. Why are you doing this? I mean, with that kind of power, you could do anything. What would you gain from giving me this chance?”<br/>
IU: “..Answers.”<br/>
SN: “..Eh?”<br/>
IU: “I’d be able to gain answers and see for myself what you would do to change fate. I’d like to see what is it that would push you to go beyond your limits. That is something that even having control over time will not be able to answer.”</p><p>SN: “..Okay.”<br/>
IU: “So, these are the rules I’d like you to remember. First of all, you are not allowed to tell anyone you returned in time. Doing so will reset everything you’ve done and you’ll return to the present.”<br/>
SN: “Alright. And then?”<br/>
IU: “You will return to significant memories of your friends that you have in the past and will stay there for a few hours or days. Also, you can’t go back to the past twice.”<br/>
SN: “..So you mean I only have one shot at any given point.”<br/>
IU: “That is correct.”<br/>
SN: “..Is there anything else?”<br/>
IU: “Nothing else, but I have a few reminders for you.”<br/>
SN: “…”<br/>
IU: “What may happen in the future may or may not change depending on what you do. It can be as simple as saying something to someone. But even something you do that you feel is getting out of your comfort zone may also change nothing in the future.”</p><p>SN: “..I understand, Ms. IU.”<br/>
IU: “And lastly..”<br/>
SN: “Eh?”<br/>
IU: “Are you really sure about this? I want you to understand that you have the option to move on with your life and find whatever makes you happy. Returning to the past doesn’t change a thing when it comes to the pain you may experience. That means..”<br/>
SN: “.. I will go through all the hardships again that I experienced in the past..”<br/>
IU: “..Correct. Are you willing to go through all the pain all over again?<br/>
Sana became silent all of a sudden. Both her and IU did not speak for a while. Sana walked slowly to Jihyo’s side and looked at her.<br/>
SN: “..My feelings haven’t changed. If I don’t feel pain, I won’t become stronger. Stepping out of my comfort zone is necessary. I know the consequences of going back to the past.”<br/>
IU: “..I’m happy to hear that you’re not afraid of what’s going to happen.”<br/>
SN: “..The dead don’t feel afraid. That’s how I know I’m still alive.”</p><p>IU: “We can start then. Prove to me your determination, Minatozaki Sana.”<br/>
SN: “What do I do?”<br/>
IU: “You need to simply think about her deeply. Meditate with only her in your mind. Afterwards, recall your memory with her and I’ll do the rest.”<br/>
SN: “..Okay.”<br/>
Sana kept on thinking about Jihyo, everything they have been through. From the time they first met each other, and all the good and bad memories she had. It wasn’t easy as Sana felt nauseous of everything. Just remembering the past, she already felt crying remembering how foolish she was. She clenched her fist, as if she wanted to hit herself for being so immature before. She recalled involving her friends with her own problems, causing them to hate on her.<br/>
‘..I’ll make sure to bring everyone back to each other.. I won’t.. I won’t screw this chance. Wait for me, Jihyo.”<br/>
Suddenly the whole world felt blank to Sana. As if she was left all alone. She could not feel the presence of anyone around her. Suddenly, she heard a voice.</p><p>??: “You shouldn’t be going around aimlessly, it would be better if you both asked for help at the student relations department.”<br/>
SN: “..Eh?”<br/>
Sana opened her eyes and got chills upon realizing where she was: Cheongdam High School, in front of Jihyo when she first met her.</p><p>SN: “Oh! S-sorry! Hehe, I know where it is!”<br/>
JH: “Great! Anyway, my name is Park Jihyo. You two are?”<br/>
Sana looked to her right.<br/>
‘Oh right. I got transferred to this school with Momo on the same day. We were also classmates.’<br/>
MM: “Hirai Momo!”<br/>
SN: “Minatozaki Sana.”<br/>
JH: “Pleasure to meet you both! First period starts in ten minutes so feel free to relax while we’re waiting.”<br/>
Jihyo went inside the classroom.<br/>
MM: “Thanks for helping me find my locker, Sana-ssi. Will you be fine finding yours?”<br/>
SN: “Y-yeah. I think I remember where.”<br/>
MM: “..Remember?<br/>
SN: “I mean, I have an idea where to find it, haha! See you in a bit!”<br/>
Sana left Momo as she headed to where her locker was.</p><p>‘So, is this real? Am I.. really back in time? That was the first time I met Jihyo. She still looks the same. So young and energetic.’<br/>
Sana soon looked behind her to see Momo busy checking out her own locker.<br/>
‘Momo.. we were also really close during this time. I can’t believe we ended up like that after a long time. I need to set my priorities straight and care for her too.’<br/>
Sana found herself in front of her own locker and check it out. While busy unpacking a few belongings, a cold wind blew to her direction which caught her attention. She looked to her side and saw the woman responsible for what may be happening.<br/>
SN: “..Ms. IU.”<br/>
IU: “..Do you believe it now?”<br/>
SN: “..I don’t know if I could really believe it, but.. I want to live this life the way I wished I had. Anyway, won’t students find it strange to see someone like you?”<br/>
IU: “They can’t see me, don’t worry. I’m looking forward to how you may possible change your future.”<br/>
SN: “..Everyone’s future.”</p><p>IU: “I like that answer, Ms. Sana. Good luck then.”<br/>
IU disappeared after a gust of cold air passed by. Now with a new determination, Sana walked back to their classroom to restart the life she regret living.<br/>
MM: “Sana-chan, are you done?”<br/>
SN: “Yeah!”<br/>
Jihyo came out of their classroom and met up with the two new transfer students.<br/>
JH: “Hey, are you two ready? We’ll introduce you now to the whole class.”<br/>
‘..Jihyo, I’m now ready to live my life again. I know I lacked so much as a person that we ended up creating a rift from our friendship. You didn’t see me as an ideal partner at all. However, I’m here right now to prove myself to you. I’ve always been in love with you. This time, I will make you fall in love with me.’<br/>
SN: “Yes, Jihyo~”<br/>
Sana gave the brightest smile she could give to the younger girl. They all entered the classroom together as Sana faced the biggest challenge in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Words That I Couldn't Say.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana has returned to the past to live her life again and change their future. Would she be able to make any changes?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SN: “Minatozaki Sana. It’s nice to meet all of you and I hope to get along with everybody!”<br/>‘Yeah.. this is who I am. I returned to the past to fix everything I did regret doing and not doing. Even though I don’t remember everything that occurred, it will all come back to me once it happens.’<br/>Sana bowed down in front of the whole class and everyone applauded in response to her introduction.<br/>T: “Ms. Minatozaki and Ms. Hirai, please choose any of the vacant seats in class.”<br/>Sana looked around the classroom, and was able to recall this particular moment.<br/>‘I remember this. On my first year here in Cheongdam High school, I entered at my Sophomore year. The seat beside Jihyo was vacant. I did end up sitting right there. I guess even a simple decision like this could end up changing a lot in the future too, considering that majority of my interactions back then was with her. I do know this is a decision I want to still keep.’<br/>Sana moved towards Jihyo’s location and sat down by the chair beside her.<br/>JH: “I guess you’ll be my new neighbor this year, Sana.”<br/>SN: “Thank you!”</p><p>Sana looked behind her and saw Momo take a seat as well on the same place she used to, beside another friend of hers she will be introduced to at lunch break, Im Nayeon.<br/>‘So everything’s still going as they used to in the past. Luckily, I can still remember these things.’<br/>T: “Alright. So we’ll begin with an orientation for this year..”<br/>The first day orientation went on for some time.<br/>‘It’s a strange feeling. I’m here again, listening to the teacher I had in second year. I don’t remember much of what she said. Maybe because my Korean language wasn’t that good yet? Or maybe I was distracted by being beside Jihyo too..’<br/>Eventually, the orientation was finished and they had an hour free time for lunch. Jihyo then began talking to her.<br/>JH: “Hey there, Sana! So, how’s day one for you so far?”<br/>SN: “..Eh? Oh, yeah! It’s been really good.”<br/>‘Being one of the new girls in school, I guess I would get a lot of attention too.’<br/>JH: “It must be really challenging for you, coming here to Korea for a student exchange program. Oh, sorry am I speaking too fast?”</p><p>SN: “No, it’s okay!”<br/>‘I don’t remember much of our conversation here. It’s not just my language skill at that time, but I was also mesmerized by her beauty and couldn’t think straight.’<br/>JH: “Do you mind if I ask what made you decide to accept the program to study here?”<br/>‘..I don’t really remember how I replied to her. It was such a long time ago.’<br/>SN: “Well, I had hopes to come here in Korea so that something good will happen in my life. I guess everything is good so far!”<br/>JH: “..Don’t you feel lonely?”<br/>Sana shook her head and smiled at Jihyo as she answered.<br/>SN: “I don’t think I will if I have a really nice seatmate like you~”<br/>JH: “You have a way with words, Sana. Hehe.”<br/>Another girl approached them from behind.<br/>NY: “Hey, Jihyo. You’re getting along with the mew girl here?”<br/>JH: “Yeah! She’s really nice and can speak Korean well.”</p><p>SN: “Ah, Nayeon-unnie!”<br/>NY: “..Huh!?”<br/>Both Nayeon and Jihyo got surprised with Sana being able to call her by her name.<br/>JH: “W-wait, how did you know her name?”<br/>‘Fuck. I got surprised! I should be more careful.’<br/>SN: “Uhh.. I.. saw her name on her ID earlier!”<br/>NY: “..Really? But why call me unnie suddenly?”<br/>SN: “Err.. I was.. just assuming! Hehe..”<br/>JH: “You probably look old, unnie.”<br/>NY: “No way! Do I?”<br/>SN: “S-sorry! I didn’t mean it that way. You actually look really cute.”<br/>NY: “Yeah!”<br/>JH: “Well, I guess. Anyway, what’s up?”<br/>NY: “Oh, right. I was talking to the other girl Momo over there. I guess since both she and Sana are new here, why don’t we take them on a tour around school?”<br/>JH: “Sounds good! Shall we, Sana?”<br/>SN: “Sure~ Hey, Momoring! Let’s go around!”</p><p>Momo heard her fellow Japanese transferee student call to her in Japanese and soon went to her side. They all went out the classroom while Nayeon and Jihyo walked with them around the school grounds. During this, Sana had a few things running in her mind.<br/>‘Why did I go to Korea? I can’t even remember why.. Was there really no reason for me to come here and I just did? When I accepted that exchange program, what did I want?’<br/>SN: “Hey, Momoring. Can you tell me your reason you went to study in Korea?”<br/>MM: “..Eh?”<br/>NY: “Yeah, I’m a little curious too.”<br/>JH: “If you don’t mind, could you share it?”<br/>MM: “Hmm, well I really liked the food and culture. I also watch a lot of Korean Drama, and they are all so good! Plus as I noticed, the people are really nice too!”<br/>NY: “Oh.. great!”<br/>JH: “You’ve only been here since yesterday, right? We should hang out sometimes after school! Maybe even on the weekends!”<br/>SN: “That sounds fun!”</p><p>‘I guess Momo is really simple minded. Living in a foreign country you’re not familiar with is hard. Her intentions are easy to understand, but at least she’s very honest about it.’<br/>NY: “It’s amazing though. For you two to come and live here. Your parents must be supportive of you guys.”<br/>SN: “..Eh?”<br/>MM: “Yeah! Papa said to live my life the way I liked it so I’m doing that now!”<br/>NY: “We could practice your Korean language skills more, Momo. I’ll help you out!”<br/>JH: “Let’s continue with the tour, shall we? Then let’s end it at the cafeteria and grab something to eat.”<br/>As they walked to their destination, Sana had a lot of things in her mind.<br/>‘..I remember now. I went here against my parents’ will. They were both really particular with everything I do from my first year in high school and I didn’t like it. That’s why when I heard of this exchange program, I took the opportunity. They didn’t want me to leave for Korea, but I told them I’d stop school and run away from home if they don’t let me live my life here. They ended up agreeing with the condition of supporting my school fees until graduation. I didn’t really go back to Japan after that, and they’d occasionally visit me here.’</p><p>Sana gave off a deep sigh realizing what a mess she was even before.<br/>‘..I hate myself. I’m a bad daughter, but.. if I didn’t end up coming here, I wouldn’t have met everybody. I should at least be grateful to them that I’m here right now.’<br/>SN: “Say, Jihyo. Can I talk to you for a bit?”<br/>The love of her life turned around and faced Sana.<br/>JH: “Hmm? Sure! Oh, Nayeonie, can you and Momo find a table for us all?”<br/>NY: “Alright. Don’t take so long, okay?”<br/>MM: “Ah! I could smell the food! Let’s go~”<br/>Nayeon and Momo left. Sana and Jihyo were left at the hallway.<br/>JH: “What is it, Sana?”<br/>SN: “Umm, I just wanted to tell you something about how I ended up taking this student exchange program..”<br/>Sana started to tell everything to Jihyo, her relationship with her parents, and how she ended up taking her high school studies in Korea. This was something that she knows she never told the love of her life.</p><p>JH: “..I see.”<br/>SN: “..I’m sorry if I didn’t say to you sooner.”<br/>JH: “Why tell me about it though?”<br/>SN: “Oh! Umm.. I guess you’re the one that will be the closest to me, so.. I kind of wanted to be honest with you.”<br/>JH: “Really? Well, thanks! If I could give you any advice, why don’t you call your parents right now to apologize and thank them?”<br/>SN: “..Eh? B-but why right now? Wouldn’t it be better to tell that personally?<br/>JH: “You do want to say those things to your mom and dad, right?”<br/>SN: “Y-yeah..”<br/>JH: “So why wait for something that you’re already sure of?”<br/>Sana became silent for several reasons. It was the same line she remembers that Jihyo told her when they met on that day. However, the topic was not with her parents, but just about what she was going to eat for lunch.<br/>‘..That line.. Are things.. starting to change now?’<br/>SN: “..Okay. I’ll do it.”</p><p>JH: “Great! I’ll be waiting right here.”<br/>Sana started to dial her mother’s contact number as she was about to make a long-distance call.<br/>‘..You’re really an amazing person, Jihyo. Even with me returning to the past, you’re still the one teaching me and reminding me to do these things. You’re giving me reasons to love you more and more..’<br/>Her mother answered shortly after a few rings and Sana started to show gratitude and her apologies for her own actions. After about two minutes, she ended the call.<br/>JH: “..So how did it go, Sana?”<br/>SN: “..It felt good.”<br/>JH: “Great! Let’s go find th- w-what!?”<br/>Sana immediately hugged her unrequited love and wrapped her up in a warm embrace.<br/>SN: “..You’re truly amazing, Jihyo..”<br/>JH: “Huh? W-well, I guess you were really just so relieved. You did a good job, Sana. Let’s go now, Nayeon-unnie and Momo might already be waiting for us.”<br/>Sana let go of her embrace to Jihyo and smiled at her.<br/>SN: “Yes~!”<br/>‘I guess I still have a lot to learn from you, Jihyo..’</p><p>They both went inside the cafeteria where the other two girls were waiting for them. However, she noticed another familiar face waiting alongside the two.<br/>JH: “Oh, hey Jeongyeon! It’s your lunch break too?”<br/>JY: “Yup. I guess we’ll still see each other often during lunch.”<br/>SN: “..Who is she?”<br/>‘Well, I do know Jeongyeon-unnie but I need to keep my act up to avoid getting caught.’<br/>JH: “Oh, her name is Yoo Jeongyeon. She was a classmate of mine and Nayeon-unnie last year. Unfortunately, she was placed on a different class this year.”<br/>JY: “Well, you know how the school’s system works. We’ll never know where we’ll end up. So, these two are the transferees?”<br/>MM: “Hi! Hirai Momo, hehe.”<br/>SN: “Hello! I’m Minatozaki Sana.”<br/>JY: “Great to meet you both.”<br/>JH: “Now that everybody is acquainted, let’s go grab something to eat.”<br/>SN: “You guys go ahead. I’ll stay at our table first.”</p><p>NY: “Alright. Let’s go, Momo!”<br/>Everybody left and Sana was left on her own at their table. She took the time to observe all of her friends from the distance.<br/>‘We all used to be very happy like this. Things went on and slowly turned for the worst.. Can I.. really keep all those smiles until the end?’<br/>Sana noticed two other familiar faces also lining up at the counter.<br/>‘Dahyun and Chaeyoung are also here. It’s kind of strange that they’re not with everyone else. They may be first year students, but.. we haven’t really gotten to know them until after some time.’<br/>Sana was then reminded of a few things that happened by the next few days.<br/>‘..Right. Mina and Tzuyu will be coming here too because of the student exchange program. I wonder what will happen in the future?’<br/>Sana suddenly noticed Jihyo was walking towards her and sat down in front of her.<br/>JH: “Hey there, Sana.”<br/>SN: “..Eh? Is something wrong, Jihyo?”<br/>JH: “Not really. I just figured it would be unfair to leave you waiting on your own. So let’s eat and line up together, okay?”</p><p>Sana smiled.<br/>SN: “..Thanks, Jihyo!”<br/>Eventually, they were all able to finish their lunch break. Classes resumed which was mostly introductions by their teachers.<br/>Classes were done and it was time for Sana and Momo to head to their dorm, the place where they will be staying for most of their high school life.<br/>MM: “Do you have the map, Sana-ssi?”<br/>SN: “Yup! I have the details right here. We’re sharing the same room so let’s get along well~”<br/>JH: “Hey, you two. Leaving already?”<br/>SN: “We’re going to find our dorm, hehe.”<br/>‘I kind of remember this.. Jihyo is also staying at the same dorm, but on the floor below ours. That’s why I had plenty of chances to see her too. Her roommate is Jeongyeon-unnie. Meanwhile, Nayeon-unnie goes back to her home since it’s not as far as theirs.’<br/>JH: “Well, if you’re staying in Cheongdam Ladies Dorm, then we’ll be neighbors!”<br/>MM: “Wow, you stay there too?”<br/>JH: “Yeah, my hometown is pretty far from here, so I decided to live in a dorm instead. Let’s all go together. Oh, Jeongyeon is also my roommate, so you’d get to see her often too.”</p><p>SN: “That’s good to know.”<br/>‘This was also the reason Jeongyeon-unnie knew that I was in love with Jihyo. I was scared at first that she’d tell her, but when I did confess about Jihyo, she understood me more.’<br/>The three of them headed on their way to the dorm. After around ten minutes of walking and chatting, they arrived at their destination.<br/>JH: “Just head to your room after you get the keys. Our room is Room 226. I’ll try to visit later~”<br/>MM: “Thanks, Jihyo-ssi!”<br/>SN: “See you.”<br/>Jihyo left them at the main lobby. The landlord gave them the keys for room 326 and they both went up their room while carrying their luggage.<br/>SN: “Ah! Finally here!”<br/>Sana immediately dived to her bed.<br/>‘This place.. brings back a lot of memories. Happy and sad ones.’<br/>MM: “Hey, Sana. Unpack your stuff to so we can organize the room.”<br/>After a bit of thinking, Sana stood up from her bed.<br/>SN: “..I’ll do that later. I’ll be at the balcony for a bit.”</p><p>MM: “Okay~”<br/>Sana went ahead and looked to the sky, just reflecting on a lot of things.<br/>??: “How was day one?”<br/>SN: “..Eh? Ms. IU?”<br/>IU appeared beside her also looking out in the open sky.<br/>IU: “I thought you’d charge right in and just confess to her your feelings.”<br/>SN: “..I don’t think that would work. Besides, it kind of feels like there are things I can’t remember, and things I want to think about.”<br/>IU: “..What are you thinking about?”<br/>SN: “..Seeing them all filled with smiles, I missed it so much. During the wedding, only Jihyo and Mina were able to smile. It felt.. wrong. I want to take things slowly to make everyone happy.”<br/>IU: “..Do you think it’s really possible to make everyone happy in the end?”<br/>SN: “..I just have to try.”<br/>IU: “..Do your best then, Ms. Sana.”<br/>SN: “By the way, why hasn’t time moved yet?”</p><p>IU: “This is something that I can’t answer. I said it may be a few hours, but it could actually take days, or weeks, depending on how your actions may influence part of your future.”<br/>SN: “..No matter how long it may be, even if I have to live every single minute until the present, I’ll do it not just for me, but for everyone else.”<br/>IU: “..Why do you value even how the others feel?”<br/>SN: “..Because I found another family with all of them. A family that I have taken for granted, ignored, took advantage of, and devalued, all for my personal gain.. I want to make sure that this second family I found with all my friends will not go to waste. Everybody back then may think I’m just really clingy and attached to people, but that’s just the way I am. That’s why this time, I’ll set my priorities straight and make sure that everyone is smiling again like what I saw today. If it meant me giving my all, then I’m willing to give my all..”<br/>IU: “..That’s truly admirable, Ms. Sana. However, what if you could only choose one over another?”<br/>SN: “..Eh?”<br/>IU: “..What if you had to choose between being with Ms. Jihyo for the rest of your life, in exchange for breaking your second family?”<br/>SN: “N-no.. I won’t let that happen.”</p><p>IU: “We can never really be sure if it’s possible without sacrificing something. You hold your destiny, but sometimes, things in life come with a price. It is a possibility that I think you should consider too.”<br/>SN: “..I came back here knowing of those possibilities. I may or may end up doing everything. I might achieve my goal, but I may also lose everything that I have. At least I know that I will try this time..”<br/>IU: “..It’s only your first day back, but you’ve been able to reflect on so many things. This is making me really curious on how you’d continue with the rest of your past life.”<br/>SN: “..Are you saying all of these to me because you know everything that happened with us?”<br/>IU: “Honestly speaking, I don’t. Rather, I didn’t bother checking it out. It’s just that I want you to know that messing with time can also bring about thoughts and consequences that we may not really expect coming from us.”<br/>SN: “…”<br/>IU: “..Let’s talk again next time, Ms. Sana. For the meantime, please live your life the way you wish it to be.”<br/>SN: “..I’ll think about what you said. Thank you.”</p><p>IU disappeared out of thin air. Sana decided to go back inside and sort out her items. As she was about to unpack her luggage, someone knocked on their door.<br/>MM: “Wait, I’ll get it.”<br/>Momo opened the door and it was Jihyo and Jeongyeon.<br/>JY: “Heya! We’re dropping by to congratulate you two for moving in tonight! Let’s party!”<br/>MM: “..Eh? But it’s just Monday.”<br/>JH: “Sorry, Jeongyeon here wanted to get to know you both even more. Just that time during lunch wasn’t enough.”<br/>JY: “Yeah. I’m really disappointed I wasn’t part of your class.”<br/>SN: “That’s okay! We can take time to get to know each other more.”<br/>‘I vaguely remember what happened this day if anything significant happened. I didn’t confess yet.. what was it? Well, I might find out soon..’<br/>Jeongyeon opened the bag she brought along.<br/>JY: “I brought snacks! You two haven’t tried the local snacks here yet, have you?”<br/>SN: “Oh, not yet.”</p><p>MM: “Yay! More food!”<br/>JH: “That’s great then. Let’s enjoy chatting tonight!”<br/>SN: “Y-yeah!”<br/>‘..Am I getting worried over nothing?’<br/>They all continued talking to each other until midnight. Momo was already half asleep and Jeongyeon was cleaning up and took out the trash.<br/>SN: “Say, Jihyo. Thank you for the welcome party. It was really fun.”<br/>JH: “Sure thing! I really wanted to get to know you too.”<br/>‘..Eh?’<br/>SN: “..What do you mean?”<br/>JH: “Well, it feels like it was our fate that we stumbled across each other at the hallway, ended up in the same class, became seatmates, and now living in the same dorm!”<br/>SN: “..Maybe it really is, partner!”<br/>JH: “..Partner?”<br/>SN: “Ah.. I mean..”<br/>‘Ah, shoot! We didn’t call each other partner yet!’<br/>SN: “..It uhh.. feels like we’ll be good partners for the rest of the year!”</p><p>JH: “..Partner, huh..”<br/>Jihyo’s curious look on her face turned into a gentle smile as she looked at Sana.<br/>JH: “..I like the sound of that, partner. Hehe.”<br/>SN: “G-great!”<br/>‘..I don’t know if this will change things. Jihyo was the first one to call me partner when we worked on a group project after a month. Maybe, this is fine?’<br/>Jeongyeon made it back to Sana and Momo’s room.<br/>JY: “Hey, Jihyo. I’m done with the trash. Shall we go back now?”<br/>JH: “Yeah. Well, see you two tomorrow, Sana. Good night!”<br/>SN: “Goodnight!”<br/>Their two visitors went out of the room. Sana prepared bed and helped bring Momo up so she could lay in bed to sleep comfortably.<br/>‘Momoring, I’ll definitely take care of you too this time. I won’t leave anyone out.’<br/>Sana got ready as well for bed and laid herself down as she thought of what just happened.</p><p>‘..Maybe that’s what it is.. I might have had the choice to deny my connection with Jihyo.. but I never would. She was the reason I was able to live my life here in Korea.. even now, she’s also the reason I came back to the past..’<br/>Despite looking like her day turned out really well, foreseeing the future was something that Sana knew she shouldn’t feel complacent about. What may be smiles right now can turn around and become an irreversible sadness that they may have in the end. Still, she can’t just rush in thinking that she should immediately court Jihyo and tell how much she is loved. This is what she understood on her first time slip.<br/>Sana then shut her eyes to get some well deserved rest. However, she was then immediately woken up by Jihyo’s voice.<br/>JH: “Sana? Are you dozing off?”<br/>SN: “..Eh?”<br/>She looked around her and noticed that time finally moved. She was back in their classroom with her having a discussion with Jihyo.<br/>JH: “..Didn’t catch enough rest yesterday?”<br/>SN: “Oh! Umm, I did. W-wait a moment.”<br/>Sana brought out her phone and checked on the date.</p><p>‘..Time moved for about.. a month? W-wait.. so tomorrow is..’<br/>JH: “If you’re unwell, I’ll take you to the infirmary. Come on.”<br/>SN: “Ah! No, I’m really fine!”<br/>JH: “Alrighty then. Anyway, do you think doing that for our presentation is good enough?<br/>SN: “Ah! Y-yeah..”<br/>‘So that’s tomorrow.. the day I first confessed to her.. I remember how I did it awkwardly.. Damn.. Now that I’m at this point, I don’t know what I should do..’<br/>JH: “Okay, so I’ll go over your place this weekend and we can work on it. Nayeon-unnie said Momo will be staying at her place over the weekend to work on theirs too.”<br/>SN: “S-sure! Let’s do our best with this one, partner~”<br/>JH: “Of course!”<br/>‘..Was I.. too fast before? I only knew her for a month, but I already told her I love her.. If I don’t say it to her tomorrow, what will happen with our future? This sounds easy, but it’s so hard to do..’</p><p>Time went on with Sana continuing to ponder on what she must do the following day. Distracted, she’s unable to hold a conversation smoothly with her friends for the rest of the day. That night at the dorm, as much as she needed to rest already, she was unable to do so.<br/>MM: “..Hey, Sana-ssi.”<br/>SN: “..Eh?”<br/>MM: “Do you think.. Nayeon-unnie is still single?”<br/>SN: “W-what?”<br/>‘..That’s right. It was also today that Momo told me about it..’<br/>MM: “..I think I like her..”<br/>SN: “..Well, I like you, I like Nayeon-unnie, I like everyone.”<br/>MM: “No, I mean like.. I LIKE Nayeon-unnie..”<br/>SN: “Oh..”<br/>MM: “Do you think.. that’s okay? I mean.. liking a friend beyond friendship..”<br/>SN: “..I do think so. But there are risks about it too.”<br/>MM: “..Eh?”</p><p>SN: “..Say, when that friend of yours feels the same way, you can really become a good couple! But if they don’t feel the same way, that friendship will be ruined and you can’t go back to how you were anymore..”<br/>MM: “..I see. Do you think.. I should admit it to Nayeon-unnie?”<br/>‘..I remember.. Nayeon-unnie and Momoring became a couple before.. They suit each other so well. However, they ended up breaking up with each other.. I don’t know why.. No.. Rather, I didn’t even bother to know why.. I wasn’t even around her when they broke up.. She ended up leaving for Japan.. I am a bad friend.. That’s why she really hated me back at the wedding..’<br/>SN: “..Well, I’m not really sure! Hehe.. Maybe as long as you understand the consequences of getting rejected, or if ever you break up, it won’t be the same anymore.”<br/>MM: “..Eh? Why are you thinking about us breaking up?”<br/>SN: “I mean.. we can never be too sure, right?”<br/>‘Momoring had it worse when they broke up before.. If time will go the same way, I need to be with her this time.. But is it really worth it for them to be together? Or should I try to keep them together instead? What if I tell her to not admit her feelings? AH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING ALREADY!’</p><p>MM: “..I don’t want to be left behind if she falls in love with someone else..”<br/>SN: “..Eh?”<br/>MM: “I think it’s more painful for me if I realize that I didn’t even try. If she falls in love with someone else without me reaching out how I feel, I don’t think it’s a good thing.”<br/>SN: “Momoring..”<br/>‘..I could.. somehow relate to what she just said. When I think about it now, when Jihyo fell in love with Minari, all the opportunities I had to shower her with my affection.. disappeared. I regret it that my words couldn’t reach her.. She could only hear Minari.. I tried too, but.. maybe I didn’t try hard enough.’<br/>SN: “..Do it.”<br/>MM: “..Eh?”<br/>SN: “Tell her how you feel. You’re still young and there’s a lot more to learn in life. I’ll be here to support you.”<br/>‘..And if ever you encounter problems again or break up, I’ll be sure that I will be here for you..’<br/>MM: “..Sana-ssi..”<br/>SN: “Yeah?”<br/>MM: “..You sound like an ajumma, hehe.”</p><p>SN: “HEY! I’M TRYING TO BE A SUPPORTIVE FRIEND HERE!”<br/>MM: “Yeah. Thanks! I think I might really give it a try. I’ll go to bed now. Goodnight!”<br/>SN: “..Goodnight.”<br/>Momo turned off the lights as they both tried to get some sleep. Still, Sana was left wondering of all these things.<br/>‘Living my life all over again.. has been more difficult than the first time. I know what I came to do and why I’m here.. but I still can’t make the decision I want. However, I’m beginning to see a different light not just with myself, but even with everyone else. I still don’t know what I’ll do tomorrow, but.. I know I’ll do what I think is right once I’m there..’<br/>Evening passed and the morning came. Momo already went out to meet up with Nayeon and do their project. On the other hand, Sana was still in bed as she barely was able to sleep.<br/>*Knock* *Knock *Knock*<br/>Sana heard the door which immediately caught her attention.<br/>‘AH! Jihyo’s here already!? What time is it? OH NO! I OVERSLEPT!’</p><p>The Japanese girl hurried into fixing up their messy room just to make it more presentable. Sana and her roommate weren’t particularly good in tidying things up which is why it took a bit of time. Jihyo’s voice can be heard outside. <br/>JH: “Sana? Are you awake? I could hear some noise..”<br/>SN: “AH! Y-YES! ONE MOMENT~”<br/>Sana tried to hide whatever she could under the bed or inside her closet. As she made Jihyo wait for quite some time already, she went to her door and opened it.<br/>SN: “S-sorry! Hehe. I had to clean up a bit~”<br/>JH: “Oh, I could’ve helped you out you know. Did you just wake up? Your hair is still a mess.”<br/>SN: “Ah! Y-yeah! Hehe. Sorry. S-should we start already?”<br/>JH: “It’s okay. No need to rush. You can take a shower first, then let’s have lunch outside! After that, we can work on the presentation.”<br/>SN: “Oh, sure!”</p><p>‘..I vaguely remember this. I think that I assumed this as a date between us. It was my first time after knowing her that we’d get to spend time with just the two of us. I was really excited about it too. I wore a cute dress and had a lot of make up on. Maybe I should tone it down..’<br/>Sana went inside her bathroom and took a shower. She can’t help but think that Jihyo was just outside waiting for her. Not wanting to make her wait much longer, she finished taking a bath soon enough, dried up, wore comfortable casual clothes and went out of the bathroom.<br/>SN: “Sorry if I took some time.”<br/>JH: “Not a problem! Let’s go. I found a good place to eat not far from here~”<br/>The two girls went out of the dorm and Jihyo lead the way to the place she was referring to.<br/>‘This restaurant.. A lot of things happened here. We used to go here a lot during high school. Jihyo’s favorite spot is the one to the right hand corner of the main area, close to the flowers.’<br/>JH: “We’re here! This is a good spot and has various types of cuisine. The price is student friendly too. Let’s sit down first.”</p><p>As Sana predicted it was at that spot where Jihyo took her and they took a seat. They both took the time to check the menu and order their food. Jihyo tried to talk about how her morning went with Sana, who seem distracted.<br/>JH: “..Hey, Sana? You okay?”<br/>SN: “..Eh? Y-yeah! Sorry.. I was thinking about something..”<br/>JH: “Would you like to talk about it, partner?”<br/>SN: “Oh, don’t worry! It’s not that important.”<br/>JH: “..Really? I’m getting a bit worried about you. Since yesterday, you seem to have a lot in your mind. It was unlike the other usual days when you had a lot of energy.”<br/>SN: “Ahahaha! D-don’t worry about it too much, okay? We get those days, hehe.”<br/>‘I guess thinking about it too much is making me less of who I was before.. I can’t help it but I need to cheer up too. I don’t want Jihyo to worry too much about me.’<br/>JH: “You sure? You can always tell me anything, okay? I’m always here to listen.”<br/>SN: “I’ll be sure to tell you anything that’s worth saying~”</p><p>Their food arrived and they both started to eat their brunch. During their meal, Sana reflected on wishing to have these moments again with the love of her life. They also discussed about several things they would like to do for their presentation together.<br/>SN: “By the way, is Jeongyeon-unnie just at the dorm?”<br/>JH: “Oh, nope. She went back to her home this weekend. Like last year, she would usually go back around once every two weeks or so. Were you thinking if she would be lonely or something?”<br/>SN: “Yeah, but I guess I wasn’t worrying about anything.”<br/>JH: “Oh.. okay. Well, her family also has a lot of pets. That’s why she always tries to go back and take care of them.”<br/>SN: “That sounds nice. Do you have one too, Jihyo?”<br/>JH: “Not yet, but I hope I can have one! How about you?”<br/>SN: “I don’t have one, hehe. But I like animals too.”<br/>‘..It’s these moments that I wish to have with her forever. I really thought that everything will turn out well for the both of us. I was positive about it. Maybe too positive and haven’t even thought of the risks of my actions.. I learned the hard way that I need to consider the potential consequences of everything that I do.’</p><p>Eventually, they finished their meal.<br/>JH: “Whew, that was a good meal. Now I’m energized to get to work!”<br/>SN: “Me too~ Let’s go back now?”<br/>JH: “Yeah. Let’s go.”<br/>They made their way back to the dorm and to Sana’s unit. Afterwards, they prepared the table for them to work on their presentation. Jihyo was definitely focused with working on it. Meanwhile, Sana  occasionally loses her attention.<br/>JH: “Hmm.. I think we should discuss about..”<br/>‘Jihyo, I now I really love you.. and I want to be with you.. I’m willing to risk it all for you.’<br/>JH: “Wait a moment, I’ll go to use the bathroom for a bit.”<br/>SN: “Go ahead, Jihyo.”<br/>Jihyo stood up and went inside the bathroom. Sana knew that in the past, it was after this that she confessed to Jihyo.<br/>~ Flashback  Start ~<br/>Jihyo got out of the bathroom.</p><p>JH: “Sorry it took some time. Let’s get back to wo- AH!”<br/>SN: “WATCH OUT!” <br/>Jihyo tripped at one of the clothes lying on the floor and fell. Sana immediately reacted and cushioned Jihyo’s fall with her body, making the younger girl fall on top of her.<br/>JH: “S-sorry! I didn’t notice the stuff on the floor..”<br/>SN: “Hehe.. if you’re going to fall for me, then I have no choice but to tell you that I love you~”<br/>Jihyo suddenly sat up and moved backwards after hearing Sana’s words.<br/>JH: “W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?”<br/>Seeing her partner’s reaction, Sana tried to change the mood to make it less awkward between them.<br/>SN: “Ah.. I-IT’S JUST A JOKE! DID I GET YOU THERE? AHAHAHA~”<br/>JH: “O-oh.. I-is that so? Y-yeah! You got me there! Hahaha..”<br/>SN: “..Should we.. go back to work?”<br/>JH: “Y-yeah..”<br/>~ Flashback End ~</p><p>‘..I was a coward.. I tried to play it safe to avoid making us both awkward with each other. I was afraid that she might avoid me when I told her it’s the truth.. I thought that I had the luxury of time to confess to her.. But after this day, I had many other attempts trying to flirt with her when we’re together.. But it didn’t seem to reach her anymore.. It may be her.. or maybe it’s me who just can’t take a joke and something real apart.. My next words may change our fate..’<br/>Sana thought of changing things. Maybe, if she fixed up the spot where Jihyo would fall, she could avoid having that chance to confess to her. However, doing so may also result in her no longer having that same chance that she did. Regardless, she decided to keep it as it is. In a bit, Jihyo got out of the bathroom. Sana knew that Jihyo tripping was about to happen as well.<br/>JH: “Sorry it took some time. Let’s get back to wo-AH!”<br/>SN: “WATCH OUT!”<br/>Jihyo tripped at one of the clothes lying on the floor and fell. Sana immediately reacted and cushioned Jihyo’s fall with her body, making the younger girl land on top of her.<br/>JH: “S-sorry! I didn’t notice the stuff on the floor..”<br/>SN: “…”</p><p>‘..Why.. can’t I say it to her? Am I.. afraid? I.. I love her but.. why can’t my words come out?’<br/>JH: “S-Sana?”<br/>Clearly frustrated, Sana didn’t know what to do next. She may have easily said the same words, or just say I love you and admit it as something serious, but her voice couldn’t say it. With nothing else coming into her mind. She slowly tightened her embrace on the girl on top of her and moved the younger girl’s head closer to her chest.<br/>SN: “..Be careful, okay?”<br/>JH: “Y-yeah.. Thanks..”<br/>Jihyo sat up, a bit embarrassed for falling over. She moved back to her seat as the two girls continued to work on their presentation.<br/>JH: “Umm, let’s finish this soon.”<br/>SN: “Yeah..”<br/>‘..In the end, I wasn’t able to say it.. I don’t know how much can change in the future because of this, but I’m sure it’s not helping.. I guess I’m still a coward. I have to confess without the fear of getting rejected..’<br/> Silenced filled the room as they continued to work on their presentation, but now with Sana having more regrets than she ever did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Words that Kept Me Going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana finds herself at a loss with what to do. As she met other significant individuals in her life, she questions why did she even return to the past in the first place. Knowing that her actions will cause consequences, will she be able to regain the strength to change the past?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few hours, Sana and Jihyo finished working on their presentation for school. </p><p>JH: “..And that’s that! We did well, partner! I didn’t expect us to finish this quick!” </p><p>SN: “Yeah.. me too.” </p><p>JH: “It is a little late now though. I better get going. Catch you tomorrow~” </p><p>SN: “Goodnight, Jihyo.” </p><p>Jihyo left Sana’s room and was left alone by herself as Momo wasn’t coming back that night. </p><p>‘..I’m an idiot. I couldn’t say it to her. I don’t even know what would happen from now on.’ </p><p>Sana suddenly heard IU’s voice beside her. </p><p>IU: “..Is this the change you were looking for?” </p><p>SN: “…” </p><p>IU: “Well, it is different from what you did in the past. But what I’m surprised about is that you didn’t do what you said you would.” </p><p>SN: “You don’t need to rub it on me. I know what you mean but, the words couldn’t just come out.” </p><p> </p><p>IU: “If you’re still haunted by the things in the past, let go of them. Like I told you, this is your chance to change the future you didn’t want.” </p><p>SN: “I just hate it that I didn’t change at all.” </p><p>IU: “..What do you mean by that?” </p><p>SN: “Whenever I say something, I often end up not being able to keep my word. Similar to now, I said I will confess to her. However, I did not confess at all this time.” </p><p>IU: “..I see. Then would you like to go back to the present?” </p><p>SN: “..Eh?” </p><p>IU: “If for you, there will be no change in going back to the past, you can continue living in the present.” </p><p>SN: “..N-no. I’ll make a difference. I may have swayed a little today, but I’ll do what I can.” </p><p>IU: “..This is just the beginning, Ms. Sana. I’m sure you know there are a lot of significant things you need to go through.” </p><p>SN: “..I know.” </p><p> </p><p>IU: “..Good luck.” </p><p>IU disappeared and Sana was alone again. She perfectly understood the situation she was in and considered not forcing herself in confessing unless she is willingly able to do so. She got some rest for the night. Upon waking up, she found herself walking on the street heading to school alongside Momo. </p><p>MM: “Hey, why did you suddenly stop?” </p><p>SN: “S-sorry, I was just thinking.” </p><p>‘Another time slip.. When did I move this time?’ </p><p>Sana checked on her phone and noticed that eighteen days have passed since she hesitated confessing. </p><p>‘..I wonder what happened after that? I’m kind of worried how she would talk to me now ever since that time. I mean.. it’s been ten days already. So I’m not sure what happened afterwards.. W-wait! Eighteen days!? Then that means today is..’ </p><p>As Sana and Momo walked by the school’s entrance, they happen to come across perhaps the most important person in Jihyo’s life in the future. </p><p> </p><p>MM: “Wow, she’s really pretty like a princess!” </p><p>The girl turn around as she heard the loud voice behind her. </p><p> </p><p>‘..Minari. That’s right. You and Tzuyu were late transferees in this school and this was where I first met you. Honestly, when I learned you’re a new transferee here, I immediately wanted to become close to you. It’s strange, but.. I never hated you even when you and Jihyo started dating..’ </p><p> </p><p>The new transferee smiled at them and bowed down. As she rose her head up, she to both Sana and Momo. </p><p>MN: “Hello, do you mind if I ask a question?” </p><p>MM: “Sure! What is it?” </p><p>MN: “..Is this Cheongdam High School?” </p><p>MM: Yeah. Are you new here? What’s your name?” </p><p>MN: “..Myoui Mina. Yes. It’s my first day today. Thank you so much. I’ll go find my class.” </p><p>Mina bowed down to the two as she turned around and walked away. Before she could get any further though, Sana stopped her. </p><p>SN: “Wait!” </p><p>MN: “..Eh?” </p><p>SN: “..We’ll take you there.” </p><p>‘..What am I doing? I could have easily ignored her and avoid having a good relationship with her. Snap out of it, Sana.. Minari was the one who took Jihyo away from me..” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regardless of what was in her mind, she just continued to help out the new girl in school. Sana brought her first to student relations where she discovered she was in the same class as Sana and Momo. </p><p>‘..Why am I contradicting myself? I guess I still want to be friends with Minari.. And not seeing us all together as nine.. I don’t think I’d like to see that. I’m.. I’m not a bad person. I also want Minari to be happy!’ </p><p>Sana guided Mina to the classroom where she was introduced to the whole class as another transferee as well as another girl a year level below them. Mina was said to be a handpicked student among all others due to her excellent track record. </p><p>‘..I remember Jihyo wasn’t here in class when Minari was welcomed. She was helping out Tzuyu at this time. Now that I think about it, I’m kind of worried about her behavior towards me.. I hope we aren’t awkward..’ </p><p>They all got seated as classes began. Mina saw two vacant seats and tried to sit down at Sana’s right side. </p><p> </p><p>SN: “Oh, Mina, someone’s seated there, hehe. Sit here instead~” </p><p>Sana gestured to her left side which was the last vacant seat they had for the whole class. </p><p>‘..Right. This is awkward. I’m right between Jihyo and Minari. Besides being the one she met first at school, she sat beside me too. That’s why.. I also became close to her.’ </p><p>After around thirty minutes, Jihyo arrived in the classroom and apologized to the teacher for being late, explaining that she had to assist another new transferee. As she headed back to her seat, she immediately noticed the new girl who was wearing a different uniform. They both bowed down to each other before Jihyo sat down. </p><p> </p><p>‘..And that’s how they first met. It’s funny to think that not one of us was aware that they will end up becoming a couple in the future. Even more so, getting married.. I was oblivious to it. I even made them comfortable with each other.. Yes, it was me.. Since Minari knew me at first, I couldn’t just leave her alone after meeting her. I was her first friend. That’s why at times, it ends up with Jihyo and Minari having more time together.. and I’m in between.. Maybe this is one of my biggest regrets that many don’t know.. I made them closer.. Which may be the reason they fell in love with each other..’ </p><p>The teacher then called on Sana’s attention to answer his question. Unfortunately, she was in deep thought that she completely missed the question. After being called out, Mina answered the question for her seatmate by gesturing at the book the answer their teacher was looking for. Because of this, Sana was able to avoid trouble. </p><p>*sigh* ‘Studying isn’t really my thing now.. Minari was kind enough to help me out. But I have to do my part too!’ </p><p> </p><p>After some time, they all had their lunch break. </p><p>JH: “Hey, partner. Let’s go~ I heard they cafeteria restocked their special kimbap today. We better hurry or else we won’t get any again!” </p><p>Jihyo grabbed on Sana and were about to exit their classroom. </p><p>SN: “..Eh!?” </p><p>‘..It looks like.. nothing much changed from that time. So, it didn’t have an effect? I’ll have to observe my actions a little more..’ </p><p>JH: “What’s wrong?” </p><p>SN: “Umm, w-wait..” </p><p>Sana looked back at the classroom and saw Mina who brought out her packed lunch she bought at a convenience store to eat at her desk alone. </p><p>‘..Screw it. I’m contradicting myself, but I don’t want her to feel alone.’ </p><p>Sana let go of Jihyo’s hand and went to the new girl. </p><p> </p><p>SN: “Minari~ Come with us!” </p><p>MN: “..Eh? It’s okay.. I bought my lunch outside today.” </p><p>SN: “We’ll all eat the cafeteria~ Don’t be shy now. You need to try the food here too. Besides, we’re friends already, right?” </p><p>Sana gave a big smile to the timid girl. Mina smiled back and nodded her head in response. She took her lunch with her as they headed outside the room, with Jihyo waiting outside. </p><p>SN: “Sorry, hehe.. Anyway, Jihyo, this is Mina. She’s the new student in our class today! We’re already friends!” </p><p>JH: “Hi! It’s nice to meet you.” </p><p>MN: “I’ll be in your care, thank you.” </p><p>SN: “..Hehe, let’s hurry~” </p><p>‘..I did the same thing as before. I know that I may regret this in the future but.. I’m not that kind of person who would take someone out of my life just to benefit my own.. Minari is a close friend of mine.. and I’ll make sure that she will still be in this future I’m rewriting!’ </p><p> </p><p>They all arrived at the cafeteria where there was already a long line in queue. </p><p>JH: “We might still be able to make it if we line up now. Come on.” </p><p>SN: “It must be some really special kimbap since you talk about it a lot.” </p><p>JH: “Yeah well, it’s always in demand even during my first year. I wanted you to try it too. You should too, Mina!” </p><p>MN: “..Eh? Umm, okay.” </p><p>They eventually reached the end of the line and managed to order the food they were eyeing. Afterwards, they all sat down together to have their meal. </p><p>JH: “Come on, try it now!” </p><p>The two Japanese girls took a roll and ate the kimbap that Jihyo was promoting hard. </p><p>MN: “..It’s delicious.” </p><p>SN: “Wow. I get it why you said this is really good!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘It tastes just the same as before. I remember the flavor very well. Not that it was a long time ago, but.. Minari actually learned the recipe to make for Jihyo before we finished our last year. It really tasted the same as this one. Maybe, that’s also one of the reasons why Jihyo fell in love with her..’ </p><p>JH: “I told you, right? We better get this whenever they have it in stock!” </p><p>SN: “..I’ll learn how to make this.” </p><p>JH: “Huh? You can copy the recipe?” </p><p>SN: “..I think so?” </p><p>‘I’m not really good at making food, but.. it’s worth a try. Maybe after that, Jihyo would start to notice me more.’ </p><p>JH: “Wow, really? Then I’ll look forward to it! We have a free weekend, so why don’t you try making this and we’ll have a taste test?” </p><p>MN: “..Eh? We?” </p><p>JH: “Yeah. Of course you’re coming along, Mina! We’re already friends.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MN: “S-sure.. Thanks. Umm, where is your place, Sana-chan?” </p><p>SN: “We both stay at Cheongdam Ladies Dorm. How about you?” </p><p>MN: “Oh, I’m on the same place. I arrived there last night.” </p><p>‘..Yeah, she stayed in the room beside mine and Momo’s. Her roommate was another transferee, Eunha. Since she was just next door unlike Jihyo, I had plenty of times to spend time with Minari too.’ </p><p>JH: “Great!” </p><p>SN: “So, I’ll see you both on the weekend?” </p><p>‘..Whatever’s happening right now.. didn’t happen at all in the past. I just want to try harder than before. I’ll  give it my all even when it comes to something as small as making Jihyo’s favorite kimbap. I’m going to make a difference this time.’ </p><p>Suddenly, a tall student approached the table of the three girls.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>??: “Unnie, thank you for earlier.” </p><p>Sana turned to her right after hearing the familiar voice.  </p><p>JH: “Oh, hi Tzuyu! How have you been doing? By the way, these are my friends, Sana and Mina. There are others too but I guess they went off somewhere.” </p><p> </p><p>MN: “Hello.” </p><p>TY: “I’m trying to adjust. I haven’t really talked to anyone yet. I’m not the confident with my Korean language.” </p><p>JH: “Relax and you’ll do fine! Anyway, would you like to sit with us? Is it okay with you Sana? Mina?” </p><p>SN: “Of course~” </p><p>MN: “I don’t see why not.” </p><p>‘Jihyo has really been so kind to Tzuyu. She had some difficulty adjusting to life in Korea, but eventually became friends with Dahyun and  Chaeyoung too. Still, Jihyo’s support helped out Tzuyu a lot.’ </p><p>Tzuyu sat down beside Jihyo as she happily accepted the offer. </p><p>‘Tzuyu is all smiley right now. Way different when we all saw each other again at the wedding. Back there, she threw away all her emotions, and sounded lifeless. Compared to Momo, I don’t really know what happened to her. This is something I need to find out too for her happiness in the future.’ </p><p> </p><p>They all chatted and got to know each other more. Sana mostly knew of the different facts each individual had to say. Instead, she thought of her own actions, the future, and the consequences of whatever she did. Lunch break eventually finished and they went back to their classrooms. Time flied and everything has gone smoothly so far until it was time they headed home. </p><p>MM: “Sana-ssi, I won’t be having dinner at the dorm later, hehe. I’ll go out with Nayeon-unnie tonight~” </p><p>SN: “..Eh? S-sure! So, is everything doing fine with you both?” </p><p>MM: “Yup! And also..” </p><p>Momo moved closer to Sana as she whispered to her ear. </p><p>MM: *..I’m thinking of confessing to her this weekend.* </p><p>SN: *Really? I’d say go for it~* </p><p>MM: *You think so?* </p><p>SN: *Yeah.* </p><p> </p><p>‘After this weekend, they started dating each other. However, it was kind of discreet. Still, seeing how Momo was really happy with her, everything went well. It will be a long time from now but, there will come a time that they will have issues with each other.. I have to do what I can to keep them together. Or should I? How can I make them both still get along if they do break up?’ </p><p>Nayeon approached the two girls whispering at each other. </p><p>NY: “Hey, Momo. I’m good to go. Ready to leave?” </p><p>MM: “Yup! I’ll see you then, Sana-ssi.” </p><p>Nayeon and Momo left already. In a bit, Jihyo came back to the classroom. </p><p>JH: “Sorry if it took long, let’s all go home together~” </p><p>SN: “Yeah. Come on, Minari~” </p><p>MN: “Okay.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They all waited for Jeongyeon who was also introduced to Mina and all went back to their dorm. They soon learned that the new transferee was Sana and Momo’s neighbor which made things even more convenient. </p><p>‘It’s probably really fate that Minari will be a part of our life, considering how she was also my neighbor at the dorm. Anyway, I have to focus. Can I really make that kimbap?’ </p><p>They all had dinner together in celebration of Mina’s transfer. Despite knowing that in the potential future, Jihyo may end up with Mina, she still treated Mina the way she did like before. </p><p>Time passed and everybody welcomed Mina very well as part of their circle of friends. Occasionally, Tzuyu would join Jihyo and the rest during lunch breaks while she tried to fit in at school. Eventually, it was the weekend and was time for Sana to try recreating the special kimbap at the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘So, for the past few days, time hasn’t really skipped. I guess that’s because this is something completely new. A new future. Does this mean that today’s events will have a significant effect in the future? I guess I better go shop for some ingredients.’ </p><p>SN: “Will you go home today, Momo?” </p><p>MM: “Yeah, but maybe late night? I’m not sure. Why?” </p><p>SN: “Good luck later! Tell me what will happen when you get back~” </p><p>MM: “Sure! I’ll get going now.” </p><p>‘I need to be more aware of Momo these days. I don’t know how much a few words would mean, but it’s better than not even minding her. I learned this the hard way before.’ </p><p>Momo left their unit. Meanwhile, Sana got ready for the day to leave as well to buy ingredients. As she got out of the room, she saw Mina get out of hers as well. </p><p>SN: “Oh, Minari. Are you going somewhere?” </p><p>MN: “Umm, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>SN: “I see. Where are you headed?” </p><p>MN: “..I was wondering if you’re going to buy at the grocery? I actually would like to come with you..” </p><p>SN: “..Eh? Why?” </p><p>MN: “I was thinking of making something too since you’ve both been very nice to me.” </p><p>SN: “Oh, w-well you don’t have to, really!” </p><p>MN: “I would feel bad if I don’t..” </p><p>SN: “..I guess it’s okay, but don’t pressure yourself, okay? Hehe.” </p><p>‘..I really don’t know what’s going on. I don’t understand but I am getting a bit worried. Still, if Minari would like to come along, I guess there’s nothing wrong with that.’ </p><p>Sana and Mina both headed to the grocery store to buy a few ingredients. While doing their shopping. </p><p>SN: “By the way, do you have any experience in cooking?” </p><p> </p><p>MN: “Just a bit, I think. Both of my parents are busy with work. My mom usually gets back home at 11pm or so, while my dad lives away from us since his company transferred him to Osaka. So needed to learn how to cook simple meals. If not, I just buy at the convenience store.” </p><p>SN: “..I see. It must have been hard for you.” </p><p>‘Minari turned out to be the best cook among everyone in the next few years. Jihyo loved her cooking a lot, and it was a skill I really lacked. I really need to consider what I need to do to be someone Jihyo would notice more.’ </p><p>MN: “..How about you, Sana-chan? I guess you’re good at it since you said you could try making the same kimbap.” </p><p>SN: “..I’m honestly not that good, hehe. In fact, I think you could do it better.” </p><p>MN: “..Eh? What do you mean? So why did you say that before?” </p><p>SN: “..I just think that it’s better for me to try than not trying at all. If I make it for myself, I don’t think I’ll have the will to do it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MN: “..I see. So you’re pushing yourself. Does that mean..” </p><p>SN: “Hmm?” </p><p>MN: “..You like Jihyo-unnie?” </p><p>SN: “..EHHH!?” </p><p>Sana was caught off guard by Mina’s question as she turned red. It was something that never happened before as her close friend never knew about the feelings she was hiding. </p><p>‘H-how did she arrive to that conclusion!? I mean.. I do like her but.. S-should I really tell Minari about it? If I do, the future might really change this time.. it might be me or Minari who could suffer more..’ </p><p>MN: “..Sorry for the sudden question. That  was a little rude of me. Please forget I asked that.” </p><p>SN: “H-hahaha! It’s okay! W-well, I like her.. S-similar to how I like you, Momoring, and everyone else!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘..I don’t think I can say it to her.. That is completely taking advantage of the situation.. and I’m not sure if she has feelings for Jihyo at this point. That would be unfair. Even if it comes to a point they start developing feelings, I’ll do it the fairest way possible. That way, it’ll be worth it.’ </p><p>MN: “Thank you, Sana-chan. Anyway, shall we hurry?” </p><p>SN: “Ah, yeah! It’s almost lunch time! Jihyo is probably awake by now.” </p><p>Sana and Mina finished buying their groceries and headed back to the dorm. Upon arriving, they saw Jihyo waiting in front of Sana’s room. </p><p>SN: “Hi, Jihyo~ Sorry we were out shopping.” </p><p>JH: “Oh, it’s okay partner. I just arrived anyway, hehe. I could’ve come with you both you know.” </p><p>SN: “Well, I know you wake up late on weekends, so no worries~ Let’s get inside.” </p><p>The three girls entered Sana’s room while the two Japanese girls were preparing the food. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>JH: “..Oh, you’ll cook too, Minari?” </p><p>MN: “Yes. I’d like to make something for the both of you.” </p><p>JH: “Wow, I’m looking forward to it! Sorry, I’m kind of a bad cook. I guess I have to learn how to next time.” </p><p>MN: “Please don’t pressure yourself.” </p><p>While Sana and Mina were preparing food, Jihyo was on her phone playing a few games. </p><p>‘Whew.. this is harder than I thought. But I need to do this for Jihyo. I remember what Minari said to me before, that making something for the one you like far outweighs taking them out for dinner. If I don’t work hard for it, it’s worth nothing..’ </p><p>Sana finished her first set of kimbap and gave it a try. </p><p>‘..It’s okay, but it doesn’t look neat, and the flavor of the one at the cafeteria was way better. Did I put too much meat?’ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana tried to redo her dish and made a few adjustments. Afterwards, she gave it another try. </p><p>‘..I think this looks better, but the flavor is still lacking.. I wonder what’s wrong.’ </p><p>Meanwhile, Mina moved closer to Sana and talked to her discreetly. </p><p>MN: *Sana-chan, I think you should add around half a tablespoon of sesame oil and a quarter teaspoon of sea salt on the rice.* </p><p>SN: *..Eh? Okay.. Let me try.* </p><p>Sana made her third attempt, this time adding more seasoning as Mina advised. She took a slice afterwards and ate it. </p><p>‘..Wow, this is it? It’s not the exact flavor, but.. it’s really close to the original. Okay, let’s do this!’ </p><p>Sana turned around with a plate of kimbap in hand and faced Jihyo. </p><p>SN: “I’m done~ Ready to try, Jihyo?” </p><p> </p><p>JH: “Sure! Wow, it looks really nice.” </p><p>SN: “Hehe, thanks.” </p><p>Jihyo took one of the freshly made rolls and gave it a try. Sana awaited Jihyo’s reaction and hoped for the best. </p><p>JH: “..Wow. This is really good! It’s as good as the ones in the cafeteria.” </p><p>SN: “R-really?” </p><p>JH: “Yeah! You made it really well!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SN: “T-thanks!” </p><p>Mina was also done with her dish and joined the two. As Sana saw the younger girl join them, she had several thoughts in her mind that she didn’t understand why she was thinking about it. Nonetheless, it pushed her to say it to Jihyo. </p><p>SN: “Umm, actually.. I was struggling a lot. But Minari’s advice helped me out a lot with it. She deserves the credit!” </p><p>MN: “..Eh? But I didn’t-“ </p><p>SN: “Don’t joke around, Minari~” </p><p>‘I felt that I needed to say this.. I just couldn’t accept a compliment from Jihyo if it was something I didn’t do on my own. I want her to recognize me with what I can do by myself..’ </p><p>JH: “Wow, then that’s great to know you both worked on it! Next time, I’ll try to help out.” </p><p>MN: “That would be fun.” </p><p>SN: “Yeah, hehe.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘I’m hurting.. I’m hurting so bad. When I think about the future Jihyo and Minari would have, it starts to hurt. Am I feeling guilt of potentially.. breaking them apart? Why am I here in the first place? Can’t I.. be happy too?’ </p><p>JH: “How about that one, Minari? What did you make?” </p><p>MN: “Umm.. I made..” </p><p>The day continued with them enjoying to eat and chat together. Like before, Sana tried to smile, but behind that smile was pain building up whenever she sees Jihyo and Mina talking. At times she would just stare at the two, thinking that maybe she shouldn’t really be here. Evening came and it was about time they catch some sleep. </p><p>SN: “..Looks like Momoring isn’t coming back here tonight. She just messaged me she will stay overnight with Nayeon-unnie.” </p><p>JH: “I see. Well, will you be fine on your own, partner?” </p><p>SN: “Yup, don’t worry about me~” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MN: “..Would you like me to stay here with you, Sana-chan?” </p><p>SN: “..Eh? But your roommate, Eunha won’t have anyone with her.” </p><p>MN: “She actually goes back home during weekends according to her since her family also migrated here.” </p><p>SN: “Ohh.” </p><p>JH: “Well, it looks like you’ve got company already, hehe. I’ll go back now. Jeongyeon’s probably there already.” </p><p>SN: “Goodnight, Jihyo!” </p><p>MN: “See you tomorrow.” </p><p>Jihyo left Sana’s room. </p><p>MN: “Please wait a moment. I’ll go get changed to my pajamas.” </p><p>SN: “Take your time, Minari. And thanks for accompanying me~” </p><p>Mina left Sana’s room to get ready for bed. As Sana was left alone again, she had more thoughts running in her mind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘..What do I want to accomplish here? Why did I even bother going back to the past if I won’t even try changing anything about my future? Why am I.. holding back?’ </p><p>After a few minutes, Mina entered her room again and ready for bed. </p><p>MN: “..Sorry for intruding.” </p><p>SN: “It’s fine~ this sleepover is fun too. It’s like we’re kids again~” </p><p>MN: “..What do you mean? We’re still very young.” </p><p>SN: “Oh! R-right! Hehe.” </p><p>‘I better be careful about it. It’s kind of scary knowing that I don’t know what will happen in the future. Like today, I have no recollection of anything like this happening. Now that I think about it, I haven’t really thought of the future like this before. I always thought I had infinite time to confess, and didn’t even bother what will happen in the future. That’s why I ended up living miserably in the future..’ </p><p>MN: “..Are you okay, Sana-chan? You’re spacing out.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SN: “..Eh? S-sorry, I was just thinking. Anyway, you can take Momoring’s bed for tonight.” </p><p>MN: “..Can I sleep beside you?” </p><p>SN: “Eh? S-sure.. But why?” </p><p>MN: “I don’t get comfortable easily when I sleep at a new place. I don’t like.. being alone. But when I’m beside people I’m familiar with, it’s manageable for me. Also, I’d like to chat with you a little more if you don’t mind.” </p><p>SN: “..Okay~ No worries. The bed is big enough for the both of us.” </p><p>‘I remember.. If there’s anything that Minari didn’t like, it was being all alone. That’s why eventually, Jihyo always stayed around her side whenever she could. I just realized that she was actually on her own every night on weekends. It must be rough for her..’ </p><p>The two girls laid in bed together. </p><p>SN: “..Would you like to do this a weekly thing?” </p><p>MN: “..Eh? You mean.. sleeping over?” </p><p>SN: “Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MN: “Umm, it might not be okay with Momoring..” </p><p>SN: “I’m sure she won’t mind~ Besides, it’s probably lonely to sleep on your own, right?” </p><p>MN: “Y-yeah..” </p><p>SN: “Let’s just tell her tomorrow. I even think she will be excited about it!” </p><p>MN: “Thank you.” </p><p>SN: “So, what did you want to chat about?” </p><p>MN: “Not much really, but.. I’d just like to thank you for being friendly to me.” </p><p>SN: “..Eh?” </p><p>MN: “When you and Momoring approached me, I was really happy that you didn’t just ignore me. I knew by then you were good people.” </p><p>SN: “Well, it’s only natural to help you out too~” </p><p>MN: “Also, when you said those words earlier, it made me realize a lot of things.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SN: “..What words?” </p><p>MN: “..It was better for you to try than not trying at all.” </p><p>SN: “Oh, that..” </p><p>MN: “..You all probably know about it already, but I’m a really introverted girl. This is actually the first time I had real friends like all of you. That’s why I’ll try harder to show more of myself to everyone.” </p><p>SN: “..You’re a strong woman, Minari. And I’ll make sure you won’t ever be alone..” </p><p>MN: “..Eh? What do you mean by that?” </p><p>SN: “Nothing~ You’ll know in the future.” </p><p>‘That’s right. It is better for me to try than not trying at all. That’s why I’ll find this happy ending where everyone can keep on smiling.. I will find those words again and confess to Jihyo eventually, and I won’t leave anyone out nor take advantage of the situation. It may come to a point that Minari will be my love rival, but that’s fine. I want a better future. For all of us.’ </p><p>MN: “..Then I’ll look forward to it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SN: “Yeah, hehe.” </p><p>MN: “By the way there was something I’m curious about.” </p><p>SN: “What is it?” </p><p>MN: “You and Jihyo-unnie call each other partner. Why is that?” </p><p>SN: “Oh.. because it’s like we were meant to meet each other, talk to each other, became seatmates, as well as dorm neighbors. Just like us, hehe.” </p><p>MN: “..I see. That sounds cute. At first, I thought you were both dating?” </p><p>SN: “..N-no! We aren’t, hehe..” </p><p>‘Maybe in the future, I hope.. But it doesn’t look like I’m getting there.’ </p><p>MN: “..Okay.” </p><p>SN: “It’s a little late now, shall we go sleep?” </p><p>MN: “Sure. Sorry to still keep you up. Goodnight, Sana-chan.” </p><p>SN: “Goodnight, Minari.” </p><p> </p><p>The two girls both closed their eyes as they began to get some rest. For one, Sana knew things aren’t going to be easy in the coming future. Having a close friend like Mina who she doesn’t wish to take advantage of is someone she would like to still keep happy, despite having the same love interest to Jihyo in the future. </p><p>After getting a good rest, Sana woke up in the morning. She saw Mina still sleeping peacefully in bed. This was then she realized something. </p><p>‘..Time didn’t skip? What’s going on? I thought significant events that would affect the future will be the relevant timelines I would jump to? Does that mean.. the future is starting to change? But what kind of change? Usually around this time, Ms. IU would show up and explain stuff..’ </p><p>Sana looked at her phone and saw it didn’t really skip any period in time. She took a look again at the younger girl who slept beside her. </p><p>‘..I guess this means that from this point onwards, I’m not really sure what’s going to really happen. All that I have now is just a potential future that I wish to avoid. I’ll just take this challenge head on. No matter how hard it will be.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>